


Forget Him, Love Me Instead.

by gaemkyudani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Swearing, fast updates, jaehee luciel n yoosung are readers bffs :-), reader has a best friend named liyin xiao, uh i think thats it LMAO, uhh sooris a BITCH, yoosungs rly oblivious, zen is like readers older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemkyudani/pseuds/gaemkyudani
Summary: Yoosung is really oblivious when it comes to the RFA's party coordinator liking towards him. So when he gets a girlfriend who isn't her, the party coordinator now has someone chasing after her feelings; Corporate heir Han Jumin.





	1. Yoosung... really?

Yoosung was right about not having much knowledge about girls because quite frankly, the one girl who loved him the most was getting her feelings tossed to the side. 

Y/N was sprawled out on her bed, clutching her phone in her hand. Her phone buzzed, signaling that she got an email so she made a mental note to ask Luciel to connect the emails to her laptop. Just as the girl was about to respond to it, her doorbell rang furiously. 

Jumping off of her bed at the sound of the urgent ringing, Y/N rushed to answer the door. Flinging it open she was met with a pair of hazel colored eyes and tousled red hair. 

“Luciel?!” 

“Y/N!! I was in the neighborhood so I decided to come say hey~” Luciel extended his arms out, asking for a hug. 

“You cutie!!” Y/N exclaimed, throwing her arms around the taller male's torso. “Come inside! Do you have time to spare?” 

“Always for the princess of the RFA!” He followed the girl into her condo, closing the door behind him as he took off his shoes. 

“Hush!” Y/N giggled. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?” She asked as she made her way to the kitchen. 

“Yes please~” Luciel followed the girl like a loyal puppy. 

“Honey buddha chips and Dr. Pepper coming right up~!” Luciel watched as the girl got the items, handing it to him. 

“Y/N stop liking Yoosung!! Like me instead! You treat me so well!!!” Y/N laughed as the male wrapped his arms around her. 

“Is it that obvious?” The girl sighed into Luciel’s chest. 

“Hmm, if I recall this correctly… Once you said, and I quote, ‘Oh Yoosung! You’re so handsome! I can’t believe it!’” Luciel tried to mimic her voice to the best of his ability, only to be shoved away. 

“Yo-You're mean!” Y/N pouted, grabbing her own snacks. “But I’m not gonna stay mad at you because I need you to do me a favor.” She began walking towards her room, Luciel right behind her. 

“What do you need milady?” The male flopped onto her bed, Y/N sitting on her pillows crisscrossed. 

“Can you pleaseeee connect the emails to my laptop? I think that it’s about time you did that.” She pushed her laptop towards him, Luciel quickly typing some commands. 

“Okay done. They’ll be sent to your personal email account.” 

“I- wow okay um, that was really fast.. Uh thank you!” 

“Anytime~” Luciel smiled, pushing the laptop back towards her. “Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Yoosung.” 

“Re-really? Why?” Y/N was a bit surprised. 

“I think you two would be a really good couple. Ever since you guys first met in the messenger to how you guys interact at parties, I’m surprised he hasn't asked you to marry him yet.” 

“Wow Luciel that was so.. observant of you? Why the sudden seriousness?” 

“Well because, I care a lot about you Y/N. The whole RFA does. I mean without you, we would never have hosted any parties ever again!” Luciel closed his eyes. “I just think that if anyone deserves love, it’s you, and you couldn't have picked a nicer guy.” 

“What the- Luciel are you sick?!” Y/N leaned over to place a hand on his forehead. 

“No! I’m being serious!” He swatted her hand away, backing up against the wall. 

“You’re so out of character! God, you’re scaring me!” Y/N giggled. “Go back to your old self!” 

“Y/N~~!!” Luciel whined. “Pay attention to me when I’m being serious! I mean it!” Luciel pouted, crossing his arms. 

“You're so- I don't even-” Y/N sighed. “At least tell me what I should do then.” 

“Listen, Yoosung's like big time oblivious. I actually don’t know why, he’s weird.” Luciel tapped his chin. “But if I was him, I would've already made you mine. Just saying, like, he needs to make a move or I will!” Luciel exclaimed, tackling the girl on the otherside of the bed. 

Laughter filled the room as the two play fought, knocking over some items on her nightstand and quite possibly injuring her laptop. During the middle of their tugging and shoving Luciel’s phone rang, signaling it was his boss.

Luciel muttered a few curses under his breath, answering his cell. “Right now? Like right now? Ugh, I’m on my way.” Luciel sighed, getting off of the bed. “Sorry, work emergency, I have to go.” 

“It’s okay! Text me when you get there so I know that you’re safe!” Y/N followed him to the front door in order to see him off and lock the door. 

As soon as she locked it her phone began to ring, the ringtone she had set for Yoosung filling the condo. Hurriedly she ran towards the direction of the sound, slipping on the floor just as she grabbed the device. Hitting the ground with a large thud Y/N answered the phone, putting it on speaker as she tried to keep the groan of pain in her throat. 

All she could muster was a strangled “Hello!”

“Y/N are you alright?” Yoosung's voice filling her ears. 

“Ye-Yeah! I am! Why wouldn't I be? Are you?” The girl mentally slapped her forehead. 

“Yeah i'm alright as well! I was wondering if I could take you out today? There's someone that I want you to meet before everyone else.” 

Y/N’s breath hitched. “Me?” She switched the speaker off and placed the phone next to her ear. “Who is it?” 

“It's a surprise~ I’ll be over in half an hour, be ready!” Y/N’s widened, she hadn't even showered yet. 

“Oh okay! Um I’ll be ready by then! Bye!” The girl quickly scrambled off the floor, she was getting sick of having to rush everything this evening. 

She took a 5 minute shower, even brushing her teeth with one hand and scrubbing her body with the other. She got dressed in dark blue jeans ripped at the knees and an oversized flannel, assuming that the place would be casual. 

Y/N quickly did her makeup, all of the rushing that she had done in the past when she was going to be late for class paid off. She ran her hairbrush through her hair before putting on a few accessories like earrings and her favorite necklace and bracelets. After she was finished she went to her living room to casually watch tv as she waited for Yoosung’s arrival. 

A private message vibrated her phone, the text tone revealing that it was Yoosung. 

Yoosung★:  
> Sorry ! I won't be able to make it to your house in time so can you meet me at the food court in the mall?

Y/N:  
> it's okay !  
> i’m on my way now~

Y/N softly sighed, getting up from the couch to grab her purse and house key. She started her walk towards the mall, not really minding the two-mile distance. Twenty-five minutes later, she arrived at the two-story mall, making her way towards the food court. 

Her eyes scanned the tables, looking for the messy bleached hair she was familiar with. 

“Y/N!! Over here!!” Yoosung's arm is moving from side to side, bidding her over to the table. 

She squinted at the ombréd hair next to him, moving through the many tables and chairs. 

“Yoosung! Hey!” Y/N breathed out, eyeing the figure next to him, his left arm is underneath the table and so is her right. “Who’s this?”

“Oh! Y/N this is who I wanted you to meet! Y/N meet Soori, Soori meet Y/N!” Yoosung wore the biggest smile Y/N had ever seen. 

“Nice to meet you Y/N.” Soori extended out her left hand. 

“You too.” Y/N shook it, taking a seat across from Yoosung. “So, what’s the connection?” 

“Soori’s my girlfriend!” Y/N’s heart stopped as soon as those words rolled off of his tongue, it sank. 

“Yo-Your girlfriend?” Y/N was trying to fight the urge to stutter as she put her hand on her knee. 

“Yup~ Isn't my Yoosungie such a cutie? I was telling him for weeks to let me meet you~” Soori placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Weeks? Wow, that's flattering!” Y/N bit her cheek. 

“He finally agreed to meet you today~ I don't know why he wanted to hide me from his best friend.”

“Hey! I wasn't trying to hide you, I was just looking for the best moment! The RFA’s party is about a week away so I was gonna ask you if you could put Soori on the guest list.” Yoosung pulled the girl closer to his side. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll add her in.” Y/N said, almost disheartening. 

“Ooo yay! Thank you so much!” Yoosung exclaimed, smiling at the girl infront of him. 

“Yoosung, we’ve got to get going, the movie is about to start!” Soori said, looking at the time on her phone. 

“Y/N want to join?” Yoosung asked as he began to stand up. 

“Uh, no thanks, I don't want to intrude.” Y/N forced a laugh. “I have to buy my friend something anyways, her birthday’s tomorrow and I didn't have a chance to get her anything.” 

“Oh okay! Maybe next time then~ Good luck on your gift hunting!” Yoosung waved goodbye at her before his girlfriend pulled him into a sweet kiss, the girl at the table having a front row seat. 

“Bye Y/N! It was nice meeting you~” Soori called as she walked away hand in hand with Yoosung. 

“It was nice meeting you~” Y/N mimicked, getting up from her seat. “Yeah right, bitch.” 

The fiery feeling in her chest didn't fade away, instead it intensified when Y/N could see Soori forcing Yoosung into several kisses, but Yoosung was complying. 

“I need a drink.” Y/N muttered, balling her fists up as she made her way towards the exit of the mall. 

Yoosung★:  
> Hey thanks for meeting Soori today!  
> Could you see it? How in love I am with her?  
> I think I can see my future with her by my side.  
> Also! Sorry it took me weeks for me to introduce you to her ^^;;;;;  
> We've been together for a month now!

Y/N:  
> No worries!  
> She seems really nice ^^ 

Way to fuel the fire, Yoosung.. Y/N walked with no purpose, turning corners and going down alleyways like it was nothing. She didn't know how she ended up in front of a bar in a city she can't quite remember but, it looks like her 21st birthday is early this year. 

She began with simple beers before moving on to taking shots of hennessy. She didn't even know what that was. 

“Whatever you’ve got. I want it.” Y/N was starting to slur her words, she had at least 5 empty beer bottles and 7 shots of hennessy in front of her. 5 more glasses of whiskey later, the bartender was ready to cut her off. 

“Is there anyone you can call?” The bartender asked, clearing the array of glasses. 

Instead of a response, he witnessed the girl reach for another beer bottle, opening it herself. The bartender rolled his eyes and reached for the phone in her hand, snatching it away. Going through it, he clicked on a random number, placing the phone to his ear. The person picked up on the third ring. 

“Y/N, why are you calling me this late? Where are you? Why is the music so loud?” The person questioned. 

“Listen man, I’m a bartender at Lite 127, my names Eunhae. This chick who I assume is Y/N is drunk out of her mind, can you come pick her up?” 

“I’ll be there as soon as possible.” The person hung up. 

Eunhae hung onto Y/N’s personal belongings, instructing her to stay put as he served other customers. He didn't notice when the girl stole the bottle of Jack Daniel's. 

“Y/N?! Are you here?” A man was calling her name. 

“She’s right here!” Eunhae shouted over the music, pointing to the girl who had finished the bottle, completely. 

“Wh-What are you doing here?” She was beyond confused as she threw herself on the tall male. 

“How much has she had to drink?” 

Eunhae pointed at the array of empty bottles and glasses. The tall male shook his head. 

“How much is the tab?” 

“About-” Eunhae cut himself off as the tall male placed a small stack of bills on the counter. 

“I hope that's enough. May I have her belongings?” 

“Here you go, sir.” Eunhae watched as the man picked the girl up by the waist, her legs instinctively wrapping around his as she rested her head on his shoulder like a baby.

“Y/N! Get off of me! I’m not carrying you like this to the car.”

“But I don’t wanna walk!” She whined, almost as if she was about to throw a tantrum. 

“Have a good night, Eunhae.” The man walked off with Y/N clinging onto him like a needy child. “Y/N let go. I need to put you in the car.” 

“Mmm nooo I don't want to let go!” She began to squirm, tightening her grip around the man. “I don't want to let go!” 

“You’re acting like such a child. Let go.”

“No!” 

“Y/N I do not have time for this, I’m tired. Let. Go.”

“Don't yell at me.” Y/N’s tone was filled with sadness.

“Here, if you let go and let me put on your seatbelt, you can tell me why I had to come pick you up, okay? I deserve an explanation right?”

“Hmm.. okay, fine.” Y/N was placed into the car, slumping against the seat. 

“See? This is better right?”

“Yes, I guess it is.” She heard the car door close and a seatbelt click. 

“Now, tell me why you came here.”


	2. Jumin...?

A small groan was heard from the guest room, the grey walls absorbing any other sounds. Y/N woke up with a pounding headache, the sunlight intensifying it. She looked to her right to see a glass of water and a painkiller, the girl paid no mind and took it. 

She looked around to assess her surroundings, not knowing where she was. Y/N looked down at the floor where her clothes were scattered about, but the only thing she was wearing was a black button up that clearly wasn't hers and her underwear. 

Pressing two fingers to both temples she attempted to massage the pain away before getting up. 

“Where the hell am I?” The girl mumbled to herself, getting up to open the bedroom door. 

The smell of pancakes and other breakfast delicacies filled her nose and she followed the scent. 

“Hello?” She called out, startling the maid. 

“Oh my, uh, I will be leaving now.” She quickly rushed out of the house, the food had already been plated for one. 

“What the- a maid? Who's house am I in??” She scratched behind her ear as she reached up to the cabinets to get a plate for herself. 

“Y/N, you’re awake.” A voice sent her flying into the air, like a cat who was just scared. 

She stifled a scream with her hand as she turned around quickly, only to be met with grey eyes. Right now, Y/N wished she could die on the spot. 

“Ju-Jumin?!” The girl was mortified. She was in his house, wearing his clothes! She didn’t even have the decency to put pants on! “What… What am I doing here?!” 

“You clearly don't remember, or know how to dress decently.” Jumin sighed. “I had to go pick you up at a club 40 minutes away from your home. Mine was closer so I decided to let you sleep in the guest room with a shirt of mine so that you didn't have to be stuck in those monstrosities you call clothes.” Jumin leaned against the counter. “You’re welcome. You’re lucky I got there before any creep decided to hit on you.”

“Thank you Jumin, really. I appreciate it.” Y/N played with the hem of the dress shirt. “I’m sorry to have caused you any inconvenience.” 

“I never said it was an inconvenience, just don’t ever do that again. Who knows what might happen the next time.” Jumin now stood beside her, picking a plate out for her. “Help yourself to the food, it’ll lessen your headache. I asked the maid to make today's breakfast specifically for hangovers.”

Jumin stared down at the plate of food that was made for him. "I would've cooked for you, but I don't condone a woman sleeping in a man's house before marriage. So I hope you appreciate the fact that I let you sleep here."

“With a headache like this, I don’t think I’ll be drinking again for a while.” She took the plate from Jumin’s hands. “Thank you Jumin, but, is there anyway that I could have a pair of pants? I’m-I’m a bit embarrassed to be dressed like this in front of you.”

“Plate your food, I’ll be back.” The girl watched as Jumin left and turned around a corner, disappearing into the abyss of the apartment. 

"Ok but what the heck was the correlation between me staying here and cooking?" The girl whispered to herself, confused on how those two things even went together. 

Y/N did as told, plating her food and bringing Jumin’s to the table as well. She decided she’d pour them both a glass of orange juice, and get napkins and utensils since Jumin was now gone for about 5 minutes. Paying no mind to his disappearance she gathered everything, placing her items down first before bending over the table to place Jumin's, too lazy to actually walk to his side. 

Jumin’s eyes widened as he returned, the sight of the girl bent over his kitchen table startling him. Not knowing what to do about the current view, Jumin cleared his throat, extending out his arm with the pair of pants in his hand. 

“It took me a while, but i found some that should fit.” He said, looking away with a rather embarrassed blush. 

“Oh Jumin!” Y/N quickly turned around to face him, bowing at him. “Again I apologise for that, you shouldn't have seen me bent over like that, I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t normally do this but,” Jumin threw the pants at her head, startling her. “Put them on and eat.” 

Y/N did as told, hurriedly putting on the pants and sitting down to eat her meal. She didn't know why, but she felt like she should eat extra proper this morning, seeing as she was seated in front of a corporate heir who had already seen more of her than he should've. 

“Have you recalled what happened last night?” Jumin asked as he wiped his mouth. 

“I remember walking and running for a long time, even a cab ride, but after that I have no recollection.” She couldn't even remember why she ended up at the bar. 

“Would you like to know?” 

“I guess it couldn't hurt.” Y/N sighed, mentally preparing herself for the idiocies the male was about to tell her. 

“Well as I said earlier you ended up at a bar, you only vaguely remember getting there. You had quite the amount of drinks that I was afraid you were gonna pass out from alcohol poisoning. Since that was your first time drinking, I have asked a friend of mine, who is a doctor, to check your health.” 

“No it’s okay Jumin, I think I will be fine. Thank you.” Y/N said through a mouth full of greasy bacon. 

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Jumin narrowed his eyes at her. “Anyways when I got to the bar you were drunk out of your mind, you clung onto me like I was some tree, you were acting like a child ready to throw a tantrum. I had no choice but to carry you to the car like that, then when we got to the car you almost threw a tantrum because you didn’t want to let go.” Jumin rubbed his temples as he remembered what the girl had done. 

“I’m so sorry Jumin, I really didn't mean for any of that to happen.” Y/N was ashamed of her actions, she couldn't believe she clung to Jumin and almost threw a fit because he wanted to let go. 

“I made a compromise with you that if you let go, you would have to tell me why you were drinking because I deserved answers.” Jumin finished his glass of juice. “You told me what had happened with Yoosung. Every single detail you could've possibly told me.” 

Y/N let her head hit the table as she fell forwards with a loud groan, concerning Jumin. “Y/N, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She replied. “Just extremely embarrassed.”

“It is only natural to be embarrassed. Hurry and finish your food, I have to go to work and I assume you do as well.” 

“I only have afternoon classes today, but of course, I don't want to take up anymore of your time.” Y/N silently ate at a faster pace finishing her plate and excusing herself from the table to go wash it. 

She washed Jumin's plate as well and set them out to dry before returning to the guest room to change and gather her stuff quickly to take the subway home. 

“What the-” Y/N picked up her snot covered flannel, flinging it aside as it was still wet with her mucus. “Damn it Y/N, you stupid crybaby! Now what are you supposed to wear besides your own jeans?!” The girl scolded herself, even more embarrassed that she was probably dripping snot all over Jumin’s car seats. 

“Jumin?” Y/N called out from the doorway. “Can I just use your dress shirt and return it?” 

“Y/N don't shout in the house like that.” Jumin appeared from the around the corner, he was probably in the living room. “Just keep it, it looks nice on you.” Jumin mumbled as he walked away. 

The girl could only blush as she closed the door to get her jeans and socks on. She gathered all of her things and fixed the bed sheets, before heading towards the front door. 

“Leaving without a goodbye? Driver Kim will take you home.” Jumin was behind her, arms crossed. 

“What the- Stop doing that! You're like walking through walls or something!” 

“It’s my house Y/N, what do you expect?” 

“Thank you Jumin, for everything. Don't worry about Driver Kim, I’ll walk to the subway, it’s not that far. Goodbye.” Y/N left without letting Jumin say a word, she didn't need to hear anything else that he had to say or she would die from the embarrassment. 

Jumin:  
> You left something….  
> [Picture attachment]

Y/N stared at her phone in horror as she stood in the elevator. She quickly looked inside the button up to realise she had forgotten to put her bra on, and now it was in plain view on Jumin’s tiled floor. 

“YOU GOTTA BE-” She cut herself off as the elevator doors open, running past whoever was trying to get on. 

She hurried up the stairs to Jumin’s door, pounding on it desperately. Jumin stood by the door, snickering, waiting a full two minutes before actually opening the door. 

“Can you calm down? I was in the bathroom.” Y/N only pushed past him, going straight to the guest room to retrieve her bra. 

She stomped back to the front door where she stood in front of the tall man. “This,” She pointed at Jumin, then at the guest bedroom, then finally at herself. “Never happened. Goodbye.” Y/N turned to begin walking away. 

Jumin grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to face him. “Driver Kim is waiting for us, shouldn't we leave together?” 

“What the hell? No Jumin! If I’m seen with you it’ll cause a scandal and I don't think Jaehee would appreciate that.” Y/N sighed. “Thank you for everything, really, you’ve been very kind, but I would just like to go home by myself please? Ugh God this is such a stupid cliché.”

“Kind? Wow, you surprised me there…” Jumin was genuinely shocked. “But I suppose you are correct. You graduate in a few weeks right?”

“Yeah, Yoosung and I are in each other’s graduating class… Why?”

“I’m in search for a new assistant.”

“What?!” Y/N’s eyes widened, a cold sweat beginning to form. “You’re going to fire Jaehee?!”

“Of course not! Assistant Kang hasn’t given me a reason to fire her, but I’ve had a change of heart recently and realised that she would need some help around the office, so, after you graduate I can hire you to assist her.” 

“I-I…” The girl was so shocked she didn't even know what to say. “All four of us working in the same building? That’s uh… Wow okay um…”

“I’ll give you until your graduation to give me an answer.” Jumin squatted down to pet Elizabeth as she rubbed herself on his legs. "Also, I do not think of this as a cliché. I think of this as a 'one night stand' as you may call it? Or am I wrong?"

“Are you kidding me?! Goodbye Jumin.” Again, Y/N left without another word, her mind racing with several unneeded thoughts. “God, I really need a drink again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii !! aight so jumin a lil shady rn hmmm but uh lol thank you for reading !!!


	3. What the-

“Hiya Yoosung!” Y/N waved at her best friend from the campus lawn, she was studying in between her classes. 

“Hey Y/N! What are you up to?” Yoosung smiled brightly as he took a seat across from her on the grass, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“Well I was studying, but you’re just the distraction that I needed! How are you?”

“I'm great, Y/N~ Life has been so great to me recently. What about for you?”

“I’m happy to hear that Yoosung!” Y/N exclaimed with the brightest of smiles. “I had a little hiccup last week, but I’m just soo excited to graduate in two weeks! Can you believe that?! We’re about to start our lives together-!” Y/N quickly shut her mouth, realising what she had said. 

Yoosung’s obliviousness soon showed once again as he completely skipped over her abrupt ending of her sentence. 

“I know right!! Oh God, thanks to you I’ve been studying so hard I think my brain will explode.” 

“Really?” Y/N’s cheeks were now flushed red. “Well then, since we’re both studying, would you like to come over tonight for dinner and a study session?”

“Aw man, I would love to Y/N! But I already have dinner plans with Soori.” 

Y/N’s body slumped slightly. “How about tomorrow night then?”

“I wish I could, but Soori is really meticulous with dates, she planned out what we’d be doing for the next two weeks!” 

“What the-” Y/N’s mood had now gone down the drain. “How nice of her to plan out your nights together.” The girl now sounded bored with life. “So we can't play LOLOL together Saturday night?” 

“Of course we can! Soori plays too so she’ll be joining our guild. Can you believe I found the perfect woman!” 

“I’m so happy for you Yoosung..” Y/N gripped the pen in her hand as she tried to muster up enough happiness for the male. “I hope you guys last.” 

“Thanks Y/N! If it wasn't for you I would've never asked her to be my girlfriend~” Yoosung smiled brightly. “Anyways my class is about to start so I’ll get going.” Yoosung stood up as Soori was walking over. 

“There you are babe! I was looking all over for you! Come on, class is about to start!” Soori ignored the girl sitting on the floor, tugging Yoosung off of the lawn. 

“Bye Y/N-” Yoosung was cut off by Soori’s lips as they began their walk towards Lecture Hall K.

Y/N laid down on the grass, staring at the cloudy sky. When did the clouds cover the sun? It was sunny just a few seconds ago. Y/N didn’t know but she stared at the fluffy designs in the sky, she could've sworn she saw one of the clouds shift into Elizabeth the 3rd. 

“What the- I can't believe this.” The girl shook her head as she sat back up, packing her things into her book bag. “Stupid Jumin and that stupid bitch Soori.” 

The rest of the day wasn't any better for the lovesick girl. Once she showed up to her physics class, her book wasn't in her bag, her rough draft for her Psychology term paper was given the fattest ‘F’, and she spilled coffee all over herself when she walked into a tree. 

“Jesus Christ Y/N how dumb can you be?!” She began to wonder if all of this still would have happened if she didn't talk to Yoosung earlier. 

All day it wasn't Yoosung's name that kept running through her mind, but it was Jumin Han. He had been on her mind ever since that stressful morning, bothering her with the simple job offer he made. Neither of them talked about the incident ever again, not once mentioning it in the group chats at all. They didn't even seem like they were starting to grow closer. 

So why was he at her condo right now, pouring himself a glass of wine? 

“So Y/N have you thought about the job offer?” Jumin was now sitting on her couch. 

“I have.” She shifted nervously in her seat beside him trying to figure out how to change the subject. “I’m sorry my condo isn't much. If I would've known you were coming I would’ve decorated a little more.” 

“Your condo is fine. It's nice and neat, but it shows who you are. I like it.” Jumin swirled the wine in his glass. “Have you made a decision?”

“I have. I was planning to tell you the day of my graduation.” 

“Can you tell me now?” Jumin took a sip of his drink. “Assistant Kang is complaining about the workload she has, and if I am admitting my emotions right now, I feel bad for her.” 

“Why are you giving her so much work?” Y/N recalled the texts she had received from Jaehee earlier that day complaining that she only had a glass of milk. “Try giving her less work, please?”

“So is that a no?”

“No." Y/N sighed quietly. "Jumin, I would like to work for you and help Jaehee, but I have final papers to write and school to finish, I won't be able to go in now.” Y/N was starting to get a headache. 

Maybe this is how Jaehee constantly feels when speaking to Mr. Director. 

“I understand that. I’ll put in your job application and approve it myself then.” 

“Jumin, may I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Why the sudden interest in hiring me? Nearly two weeks ago you said I was an immature brat for complaining about eating instant noodles for dinner every night for a month.” 

“I’m not in the position to answer such a question. Ask another.” Jumin narrowed his eyes at her. 

“What the- Jumin it was a simple question. You can answer it!” Y/N reached for the water bottle she had on the table. 

Jumin watched as she wrapped her pretty plump lips around the opening, watching her neck as she swallowed. Focusing his line of sight on the painting behind her, he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I had a sudden change of heart. Is that better?”

“You’re annoying,” The girl joked. "This is really ridiculous. Why are you even in my house? You could've private texted me." 

"You didn't participate in any of the group chats after your classes ended and I was in the neighborhood."

"What the- Why were you in the neighborhood? Your house is a whole subway ride away!"

"I had a meeting not too far from here." Jumin finished his wine. "Plus, I wanted to see what kind of neighborhood you lived in." He set the glass down. 

"Jumin, you are the weirdest man I've ever met." Y/N pushed her hair back. “But is there anything that you’d like to eat? It’s kind of late and I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

“No it’s okay, I have to get going now anyways.” The two stood up from the couch at the same time. “Thank you for accepting my business offer.” 

“I-I… You’re welcome?” Y/N was confused as she opened the front door, watching as Jumin made his way towards it. 

“You look cute under the moonlight, maybe Yoosung will finally realise that.” Jumin left without a goodbye, the girl shutting the door and slumping against it until she sat on the ground. 

If her heart was for Yoosung, why did it beat so hard everytime she chatted with Jumin? That last comment hadn't made her heart palpitations any better, in fact her heart raced so fast she thought she would go into cardiac arrest right then and there. 

A knock on her door scared the living daylights out of her as she stood up, looking through the peephole to see a flash of white hair. Upon opening the door, Zen was standing there with a bag full of fish-shaped bread in one hand and a case of beer in the other. 

"Hyun? What are you doing here? It’s a weeknight.” How many more surprises could a girl handle? 

“I came to check up on you. You didn't log in at all after school which is unlike you and I had some free time so I came to spend it with you.” Zen walked in, setting the items on the kitchen table. “Besides, I saw a black van pull out of the parking lot and it looked like it was that trust fund jerk.” 

Y/N’s heart sank as she closed the front door, had he seen Jumin leaving her condo? 

“Are you sure it was Jumin? Because I haven't seen him at all since the last party.” 

“It looked like him, but then again those weird people live on the floor above you so maybe it was one of them.” 

Y/N let out a sigh of relief.

“One question though..” Hyun turned around to look at her. 

“Ask away handsome!” She smiled at him. 

“Is it true that you spent the night at Jumin's penthouse a week ago?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo cliffhanger ! lol idk but yall gotta get ready for the next chapter bc its gonna get wild !! also look for another jumin x reader that i will post very soon !! love you all lots ^^ ♡


	4. Heart and Soul

Y/N was now choking on her own spit, how the hell did Zen find out?! She held onto the counter to hopefully get some air into her lungs, they were starting to hurt. 

“Woah woah, Y/N?! Are you okay??” Zen began to panic, rushing over to her to pat her back. “Okay come on now princess, breathe..” 

Y/N inhaled loudly as the air finally rushed into her lungs, her knuckles white as snow as she clung onto the counter for dear life. 

“Do not,” Y/N began to say between pants. “Ever ask me something like that ever again!” Her voice was firm as she let go of the counter, straightening out her clothes. “That never happened and will NEVER happen! That cat freak gives me constant headaches even if I just think about him!” 

Zen looked a bit taken aback, she had never talked to him like that. 

“I’m sorry Y/N.. I won't ask that ever again.” He hesitated as he put his hand on her shoulder. “I just needed to know if I had to go beat that trust fund jerk up.” 

“Sorry Hyun, like I said he gives me headaches and I already have a mild one.” 

Y/N didn't know why she had that sudden outburst. It was true that Jumin gave her constant headaches, but he also made her heart flutter with his words. He made her feel amazing every time he gave her a compliment, but she was never close to him and told him off for talking about Elizabeth so much. So why was she feeling so conflicted?

“Here,” Zen moved swiftly towards the kitchen table to open the case of beer. “Drink this.” He handed the can to her, the girl taking it quickly. “Eager to drink huh? The first time is always the worst so I recommend that you drink it by the sink.” 

“It’s not my first time.” Y/N smirked, opening the can and taking a large swig from it, the alcohol gliding down her throat. “Better than what I drank the other night.” 

"Since when did you start drinking?" Zen smirked. 

"Just last week~" The girl giggled. 

“Y/N you’re not a lightweight right?” Zen asked, following the girl who was now moving towards the living room, the bag of fish-shaped bread in his hand. “You know how men get when they are alone with women at these hours of the night. Always remember that men are wolves!!”

“Hyun, you give me that speech literally 20 times a week. I counted.” The girl flopped onto the couch, putting her legs up on the coffee table as she grabbed the remote on the arm rest. “And I dunno, this is my second time drinking.” 

“I tell it to you constantly because I know that you need to be constantly reminded! Men are wolves and they'll do anything to get the woman they want.” 

“Alright alright, all men are wolves!” Y/N laughed, Zen starting to laugh along with her. 

“Speaking of men, which Yoosung is not one yet, how is he?” 

“He’s doing fine! He’s been spending a lot of time with Soori so I guess he’s happy.” The girls tone had a bit of sadness to it. “I-I just… I want him to be as happy as he could possibly be and it seems like Soori’s the one for him.” Y/N removed her legs and put her can of beer on the coffee table instead. 

“Are you happy for him?”

“Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be…?”

“You don't sound too happy princess..” Zen moved closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Tears weld up into Y/N’s eyes, as much as she wanted to believe her lies it was no secret that she was heartbroken. 

“I-I don't understand why it couldn't be me to make him like that.” The first tear slipped, Y/N quickly wiped it away. “I know it’s not smart to be dating within the RFA but, I fell for him so fast you know?” 

“Aw no princess! Don't cry, I understand!” Zen now had his arm around both of her shoulders, pulling her even closer to his body. 

“I mean he’s happy with her so I keep telling myself every single day that I’m happy for him, but it’s killing me inside!” Y/N locked her eyes on his as the tears began to run down her cheeks at a fast pace. “I love him Hyun!” She choked out, bringing her hands up to her face to shield herself from Zen’s wide-eyed stare. 

Zen couldn't find any words of comfort, with the way she was crying he didn't think words would even work. He hugged the girl tightly, her face in his chest muffling her sobs. Zen didn't know how long they stayed that way, all he knew was that at this point, there's no way he would leave her alone. The princess of the RFA was like a younger sister to him and he needed to protect her. 

Y/N’s head was now lying in his lap, the white haired male running his slender fingers through her hair, brushing it out. Her body trembled with soft sniffs and quiet sobs, she wondered when the dam of tears would dry up. 

“Hyun?” The girl's voice was broken, this was the first time she was consciously speaking out about her feelings about Yoosung's relationship without being drunk. 

“Yes princess?” Zen’s fingers gingerly massaged her scalp, she liked it. 

“I made a promise to myself that I would wait for Yoosung when I first met you guys at the party.” She took a deep breath. “Is it wrong for me to hope that Soori breaks up with him so I can be the one to comfort him?” 

“Of course not.. It’s natural for you to want them to break up.” Zen began to braid her hair. “It’s natural for your heart to hurt when you see the one you love with someone else.” 

Y/N sat up, staring at Zen’s face. “But, it's wrong for me to do things that will break them up yeah?” 

“Well, yeah, it is” Zen pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Besides, don't cry infront of such a handsome man like me! Or are you crying because of my beauty?” 

“Dummy!” Y/N playfully hit the male, a smile gracing her features, oddly the shiny streaks her tears left behind gave her a nice glow. “I was wondering when your narcissism was going to strike.” 

“How could I not be full of myself? I mean, look at me!” Zen placed a hand on his cheek. “God made a mistake while creating me~ I defy the laws of physics constantly!” 

“Oh lovely Zen~ God did make a mistake!” The girl smiled brightly. “He gave you a small brain!” She laughed loudly at her own joke, even Luciel would have said it sucked. 

Zen could only laugh along, enjoying the time he was spending with her. The two ended up eating the entire bag of fish-shaped bread, Zen drinking most of the beer. It was 1am when they had finally fallen asleep on the couch after continuing their talk about Y/N’s feelings about Yoosung. Zen, in his own respectful corner, woke up to the girl’s body halfway off the couch, chuckling under his breath. Like any other cliché, he carried her to her bed and tucked her in, pressing his lips to her forehead sweetly. 

He wrote her a quick note that he had gone home after cleaning up the place, promising to call her in the morning as soon as he woke up. Zen sighed as he closed the front door, locking it with the key she kept hidden on the windowsill. The talk they had drained him emotionally, he couldn't believe someone so bright and happy could feel as much pain as she did. 

Y/N had poured out her heart and soul to him, explaining how she fell in love with Yoosung, describing everything that she loved about him. Every single little tiny detail. So he sat there and listened, taking in every emotion she had ever felt towards Yoosung. Pure love seemed to surround them as her eyes glistened with happiness while remembering the memories she shared with Yoosung, memories she deeply cherished. Zen’s chest had tightened once she told him the emotions she had instantly felt seeing Yoosung's arms around another girl, holding her hand, kissing her, buying her flowers, the whole nine yards. 

He felt truly sorry for her, he never knew she had loved Yoosung that much. He wanted to get angry, but for what reason? Yoosung hadn't known that Y/N was madly in love with him, he was already in love with Soori. Zen hoped Y/N would wake up from her nightmare and find someone else. Yoosung wasn't a bad person, he really had no intention of hurting her, but how could he fix the problem if he didn't know one was present? 

Y/N’s phone rang from an unknown number, waking her out of her tipsy sleep. 

“Hello?” Her tired voice was almost inaudible. 

“Soori… Ugh fuck! Just like that baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a lil emo writing this haha, but can yall guess what our innocent yoosung is doing ? jesus, lol this chapter was quite angsty smh i am: emo


	5. Text Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLS!!!!!
> 
> alright, liyin is a chinese-american who moved to korea n met you, the reader ! her korean isn't very well so you two speak in english, so in the future when liyin has dialogue pls remember that she uses slang from where she grew up in. BASICALLY she talks like me so pls keep that in mind that the way she talks is the way i talk sjdhrjjr LOL

Y/N threw her phone across the room, there was no way she could go back to sleep now. Yoosung's voice kept playing inside of her head and she felt sick to her stomach. Rushing towards her bathroom she managed to make it to her toilet in time to throw up all of the contents in her stomach. The girl sat beside her toilet, her back against the sink cabinet as she cried. 

Y/N didn't know what to do, she had just heard the love of her life being sucked off by his stupid girlfriend. 

“No no no no…” She wouldn't stop repeating that word. “Yoo-Yoosung he- No. He would never! He-” 

Y/N suddenly narrowed her eyes. “Soori forced him.” She said through gritted teeth, hands balled up into a fist. “That fucking bitch forced him!” The sudden mood change would've scared anybody who saw her. 

Her cell phone beeped, she couldn't bring herself to check it. Y/N flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up, staring at herself in the mirror. God, she looked so awful. Her hair was a mess from holding it back, her skin was as white as the wall behind her, and her eyes were red and puffy. 

The girl sighed, turning off the bathroom light, picking her laptop up off of the dresser as she walked past it. She figured that she might as well continue rewriting her thesis paper and answer a few emails in the process. 

School was the only distraction she needed at the moment, but she couldn't help and glance over at her cell phone lying on the ground that was vibrating with messages. A chat room must've opened up. Y/N chose to ignore it, focusing on responding to all of the emails and making her thesis stronger. 

By the time she had actually finished, tears stained her cheeks and it was 6am. The rising sun shone through behind the curtains, causing the girl to turn away from the window and face the wall instead. She checked the time but she wasn't surprised, Y/N knew that pulling this all nighter was the only way she could've gotten her work done. Besides, a couple cups of coffee throughout the day wouldn't be such an issue and she could sleep through the morning, today were her afternoon classes. 

Y/N stared at the phone on her floor, it had stopped vibrating around 4AM so she assumed everyone was asleep now. Mustering up enough courage she pushed herself off of the bed and went to go pick it up, turning the screen on. 

She scrolled through her notifications, Zen and Luciel were in the chat room. She chuckled at the jokes Luciel made poking fun at Zen’s constant narcissism, she wished they were there to comfort her. She scrolled through more of her notifications, seeing posts from celebrities she had followed, up until she came upon a few text messages. 

They were from a blocked number, sent just after she hung up the phone earlier that morning. Her hands shook, feeling sick to her stomach again. Unlocking her phone to actually view the messages was a mistake. 

A photo of Yoosung's lust filled face stared back at Y/N, his lips raw with kissed and his neck filled with reddish-purple blotches. It didn't look like him at all. This wasn't something he would do so early into a relationship. His hair was messier than it usually was, his shirt unbuttoned. 

All Y/N could do was stare. Stare at the unknown male on her screen, the state he was in made her nauseous. It wasn't her who made him feel like that, who covered his skin with love bites, who crashed her lips onto his just to know his taste. It wasn't her who asked for his consent to do what she wanted with him, to feel him, to see him in a state that was so controllable. 

Of course, she couldn't think about Yoosung like that, especially not at this time of the morning and definitely not in the state of mind that she was in. Finally ungluing her wide eyes from the photo, Y/N read the text messages that came with it. 

Blocked Number:  
> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did  
> Why’d you hang up? Couldn't handle the mere fact that he was breathing out my name and not yours?  
> That his hands were in my hair? That my mouth was on him?  
> Haha love ya girlie, till next time~

Y/N threw her phone at the floor once more, she could careless if it cracked. She fell to her knees, hands stuck in her hair as she let out a scream. It was a painful scream, emotional enough to rip someone's heart of their chest. She didn't have it in her to cry again, her fountain of tears must've dried up. 

She was a bit surprised that no one had come knocking on her door, it was already a few minutes since she had screamed so early in the morning. She now laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling her mind blank. Y/N didn’t know when Yoosung's voice stopped playing in her head, maybe it was after his picture was burned into her mind. 

If anyone were to find her like this they’d assume she just had a heart attack. Her breathing was heaving and her lungs felt weak as she let out inaudible cries. The girl didn't know what happened after that, all she knew was that by the time she woke up it was already 1PM. 

“Y/N!!!” The screams of her name accompanied by very loud banging on the front door woke her up with a start. 

Angrily she picked herself up, stomping towards the door. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!” The girl screamed, it seemed like flames surrounded her. 

“Woah Y/N… Are you good?” Liyin Xiao, her best friend, stood at the door with a cup of coffee and her keys in her hand. 

“Oh… Liyin..” Y/N was speechless, she had never screamed at her best friend like that. “I’m so sorry, I thought it was some dickhead.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. You obvs look like you wanna shut everythin' out for a while so imma tell your profs that you're home sick today.” Liyin was still in shock, she sounded afraid. “If you ever wanna talk about it, you know you can always count on me!”

“Thanks Li, I really appreciate it.” Y/N rubbed the back of her neck. “I assume you came to pick me up?” 

“Yeah, I got your favorite!” Liyin held the cup of coffee up with a smile. 

“Alright give me like 5 minutes to get dressed, I finished my thesis so I gotta go turn it in.” The girl paused for a few seconds. “And I need to get out of the house immediately.” 

“Aight… I’ll be waitin' in the car then.” Liyin handed her best friend the cup and left without another word, it was evident that Y/N didn't need a pep talk at the moment.

Y/N debated on taking her phone or not, but she chose against it in the end, simply putting it on the charger before she left. As soon as she walked away from the locked condo, Yoosung's caller ID appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW OMG ok its literally 6AM when im updating bc i pulled an all nighter to write HAHAHAHAHA anyways thank u for reading <3
> 
> P.S: to further talk abt liyin's dialogue, english isnt my first language so i learned from what i heard around me growing up. so in order to put a bit more realness im tryna show the diversity in language ^^ thank u again yall :-)


	6. 널 사랑하지 않아.

Yoosung sighed, he had called Y/N at least 3 times already, she always picked up his phone calls. He adjusted the scarf around his neck, the hickeys he had received last night were itchy. The male was wondering why his best friend hadn't shown up to class yet, and he was more worried about the fact that she wasn't taking his calls. 

“Dude, chillax she’ll be here soon. Besides, you’re dating Soori, what sense does it make to be with one girl but worry about the other?” Yoosung’s deskmate, Choi Seungjin, gave his unnecessary two cents to Yoosung who instead brush him off. 

“It’s nothing like that, this is work related.” Yoosung mumbled, turning away to face the front door. 

Meanwhile, Y/N and Liyin were on their way to campus, listening to Liyin’s playlist, her korean was improving. Currently a song that should've made Y/N cry was playing, maybe she’ll cry later when she listens to it again. 

“I didn’t think that you listened to this kind of music Li, this song is so sad.” Y/N said, looking at the title of the song. 

“I cried the first time listenin’ to it, it was liberating..” Liyin responded in Korean, Y/N was surprised. “Urban Zakapa really touched my heart with ‘I Don't Love You’. It opened my eyes.” 

“How so?” Y/N furrowed her brows. 

“Remember how I was after Yunhyun broke up with me?” Liyin asked as the song faded. 

“Yeah, I wanted to kill him.” 

“Well, the lyrics in this song really described my relationship with him.” Liyin looked at her best friend while she was stopped at a red light. “I imagined him singing it to me, and of course it hurt a lot, but in the end it helped me get over the fact that he didn't love me.” Liyin placed her hand on top of Y/N’s. “Let me help you forget about Yoosung, even if it's just for one night. Let’s go to a club yeah?” 

“Yeah, sure, I’m down for that.” Y/N wondered if she was starting to become an alcoholic, but hey, she was still young and it was a friday night what could go wrong?

The two best friends arrived on campus just two minutes before their class began, running across the lawn to get to it before the professor yelled at them for being late. Yoosung’s eyes lit up and a smile graced his features as he saw Y/N run in with Liyin behind her. Y/N looked around the classroom, skipping over Yoosung and waving at Seungjin. 

For some reason, Yoosung's heart ached at that sudden action. 

“Alright class this lesson will go by pretty quickly so make sure to pay close attention to what I’m saying, this will be your final grade.” The professor announced, the class quickly being filled with the sound of notebooks opening. 

For Y/N time should've gone agonizingly slow, but it went by pretty fast. Before she knew it she was already on her way to her other class, not even hearing Yoosung calling her name. 

“Y/N!!” Yoosung called after her for the 5th time, walking quickly past the other students. 

Just as he was about to reach her, a hand wrapped itself around his wrist pulling him back. Hard. 

“Yoosungie! I’m glad I found you, let's get to class~” Soori’s voice was sweet, but her eyes showed something else. 

Yoosung didn’t know why he suddenly melted at her touch, acting like a loyal dog as he obediently followed after her. Something in the back of his mind told him to turn back around and go after Y/N, but the sudden heated kiss Soori gave him made the thought disappear. 

Sure enough Yoosung didn't see Y/N after their first class, he was upset. 

“Hey baby, let's go get ice cream yeah?” Soori clung onto him like a magnet, Yoosung felt sick. 

“Not tonight Soori, I have a headache.” Yoosung sighed, he wanted to pry her off of him. 

“Maybe I can help~” Soori slid her hand down to the waistband of his jeans, pulling the male into another heated kiss. She broke it quickly and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Let’s go home quickly yeah?” 

Y/N was now home, Liyin would be picking her up soon. She glanced over at her phone on the charger, sighing before getting up to retrieve it. She noticed Yoosung’s missed calls, as well as Zen’s and Liyin's, and a few text messages from Liyin telling her to open the front door. 

She decided to call Zen back first, but when he didn't answer she dreaded having to press Yoosung's icon. The phone rang four times before a click was heard, he had picked up. 

“Yoosung? Did you call me earlier? Sorry I didn't pick-” Y/N was cut off by Soori’s laughter. 

“Don't call him back, do you understand me?” Soori hung up the phone and Y/N sighed. 

She fell back on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She wondered if she should paint it so that she’d have something nice to look at or hang up a few posters. The girl lost track of time once again, she was counting the number of dots on the ceiling when Liyin knocked on the door. 

Y/N got up and slipped her phone into her back pocket, almost running towards the front door. She smiled warmly at Liyin who looked a bit worried, it was forced. Y/N nudged Liyin that they should get going, getting to the car first. The two girls listened to their favorite groups, screaming the lyrics as the drove across town to the bar Y/N was so familiar with. 

“I heard this place is amazing! Like deadass everyone has been here!!” Liyin grinned, Y/N hoped Eunhae wasn't working tonight. 

It was already 11PM when they had arrived, Y/N guessed it was on the other side of the city. The girl liked the vibration the music had against her body, already downing her first shot. The second came soon after as a man on the other end of the bar bought it for her, she smiled. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she was getting text messages. 

“Hey Y/N! Imma be right back, I left somethin’ in the car!” Liyin shouted over the music, Y/N nodded as she called the bartender over.

Unknown Number:  
> [Picture Attachment]  
> Aww Yoosungie is such a cutie when he’s flustered  
> I helped him with his headache ;)  
> You should've watched, God it was amazing to hear him call out my name~  
> Answer back soon sweetie ^^

Y/N rolled her eyes, she needed another shot. 

“Nice to see you back here, Y/N.” Eunhae smiled at her and handed over a beer. “Should I call that guy again tonight?” 

“Yeah, you should when I’m drunk out of my mind alright?” Y/N didn't skip a beat, she thought it’d be best to go to an AA meeting after graduation. For now, she’d enjoy the feeling of forgetting and regretting. 

One after the other Y/N drank the liquors as if they were water, mixing whatever was given to her with what she had previously downed. Eunhae held onto her phone once again, dialing Jumin’s number and telling him what was going on. 

Jumin couldn’t believe that the girl had disobeyed him, so when he arrived at 2 in the morning, he was definitely a bit angry. He had retrieved her phone from Eunhae and paid off the tab with ease, Eunhae pointing out that she had run off with a man towards the dance floor. Jumin gritted his teeth as he squeezed through the countless bodies trying to find the girl. Finally she had found her, a man’s arms hung loosely around her waist as they danced dangerously close. 

Jumin’s eyes widened as the girl happily kissed the man in front of her, did she even realise how old the man she was kissing was? She suddenly let out a loud yelp as a hand roughly pulled her away, the grip tightening. 

“Hey let go of me asshole!” Y/N yelled, hitting Jumin’s arm as she struggled against him. 

“Let go of her fucker!” The older man tried to throw a punch a Jumin who only dodged it with ease. 

With one hand Jumin pushed the man down, he was surprised at his sudden strength. “Fuck off old man.” Jumin's sudden out of character outburst caused the girl struggling against him to stop all of her movements. 

The tall male suddenly turned to face her, now gripping both of her arms. “Where’s your friend?”

“I-I don't know! I think she left with some guy.”

“Let’s go before I really get angry, Y/N.” Jumin’s voice was stern, the girl being dragged by the wrist. 

“Ow, Jumin you’re hurting me!” Y/N cried out, Jumin only tightened his grip as the crowd of people parted a walkway for the two. 

“JUMIN!” Y/N yelled, trying to shake her arm out of his grasp once they got to the SUV. “QUIT BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

“What did I tell you about coming back here?!” Jumin’s voice felt strained, it was loud in Y/N’s ears. “I RUSH out of MY house to come and pick you up at this trashy club at 2 in the morning and I’M the asshole?!” Jumin let out an angry chuckle. 

“I didn’t ask for your stupid help! I was doing just fine inside!” But she did. She told Eunhae at the beginning of the night to call Jumin. 

“I don’t care if you asked for my help or didn't. Now hurry up and get in the car.” Jumin sounded like he was beginning to calm down, his voice had softened. 

“No.” 

“I don’t have time for this Y/N. Get in the car.”

“No.”

“Y/N.” Jumin clenched his jaw. 

“You know what Jumin? Fuck you, I really hate you! Did you know that? I HATE YOU!” Y/N balled up her fists. “EVER SINCE YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE YOU’VE RUINED IT LITTLE BY LITTLE!” She was lying, but her eyes began to tear up. 

Jumin remained silent. 

“SAY SOMETHING YOU JERK!” Y/N was getting angrier the more time Jumin spent with his mouth shut. “DO SOMETHING!” She pushed him, hard, but Jumin didn't budge. He had kept the same blank expression. 

“WHY WON’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!” The tears fell quickly down her cheeks as she hit Jumin’s chest. 

“Are you finished?” Jumin’s voice was calm. “Is your tantrum over?” 

“God, I really fucking hate you Jumin.” She choked back a sob. 

“That's okay.” 

“STOP THAT! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON’T HAVE TO SHOW EMOTIONS!” Y/N screamed once again, Jumin’s head hurt. 

“Why would I want to waste my energy? Seriously, are you finished? Because if you are I’d appreciate it if you got into the car.” 

“No.” 

“Fine. I’ll just put you in it myself.” Jumin moved to pick her up, but the girl only pushed him away. 

“Why?!” Y/N questioned. “Why do you care about me so much?!” She couldn't help but angrily wipe her tears away, they were blurring her vision. 

“Get in the car.” 

“ANSWER ME!” 

“Get in the car.” Jumin repeated, he thought he sounded like a broken record. 

“NO. ANSWER ME JU-” Jumin practically threw her into the car, his head was pounding. “This is kidnapping you asshole!” 

“This is me saving you from yourself.” Jumin muttered, eyes glued to the windshield. “It’s not like you’ll remember any of this anyways.” 

Although she was furious, Y/N still put on her seatbelt as she stared out of the window. Her crying must've really drained her as her eyes began to get droopy. Finally, she fell asleep halfway on the trip to the penthouse, her small snores making Jumin’s chest tighten. 

He carried her towards the entrance of the building, sighing as she woke up in his arms. She didn't struggle. Instead, she instinctively placed her head on his chest. Jumin’s chest tightened even more. Once they got to the penthouse, he set her down, the girl tiredly leaning against the door frame. 

The male helped her inside towards the guest bedroom where another one of his dress shirts was waiting for her. 

“Goodnight Y/N.” Jumin’s voice was barely audible as he closed the door behind him. 

He heard the girl change into the dress shirt, small sniffs echoing through the walls as he stood by the door, his hand on the doorknob. Jumin waited a few minutes before cracking the door open, listening intently to see if she had fallen asleep. Once he confirmed she had, he quietly entered the room, kneeling beside her. 

Jumin pushed back the hair that covered her face, studying the way the moonlight touched her skin. She seemed unreal, the puffy eyes and her red nose still keeping her beauty intact. Jumin sighed before he kissed her forehead.

“Why don't you understand that I’m in love with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okieee little urban zakapa promo :-) UHHH this was wow, after listening to 널 사랑하지 않아 (I don't love you) on repeat 67 times, u tend to cry a little LMFAO anyways i hope you enjoyed this !!! thank you for reading <3


	7. The Beauty of Sleep

Jumin found it hard to sleep that night. Toss after turn and turn after toss he rolled around in bed trying to find the right position to sleep in. Before he knew it, his alarm rang signaling he had to get up. The male sighed loudly, maybe not enough sleep would be an alright look for him. 

He tried to remember if he left the painkiller and glass of water in the girl’s room last night, so he went to go check. Quietly he entered the guest bedroom, trying not to look at Y/N as she was fast asleep. He looked at the glass of water and the small pill on the night stand, he was glad he came to check. Not being able to resist not glancing at her any longer, Jumin’s eyes flickered towards her body. 

The blanket was on the floor so she was probably cold, the dress shirt had ridden up above her hips. Jumin’s cheeks burned. He knew he should just put the blanket back on her and walk away, but he just stared. He let his eyes trace along her body shape, embedding every dip and curve that she had into his mind. 

The rising sun was beginning to show, the orange glow shining on her skin. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, her slightly parted lips releasing every breath she inhaled through her nose. Had she always been this beautiful? It was true that Jumin had fallen for her at the first RFA party, the red dress hugging her body in all of the right places, her hair flowing so gracefully she looked straight out of a Hollywood movie. 

Maybe this was all a fantasy and Jumin would wake up where he first started, alone, carrying his feelings for her with a heavy heart. Although he hoped it was reality to see the girl before him look so effortlessly beautiful, he believed that she would never love him. He also believed that it didn't hurt to try to show her how much he cared, even if it did mean letting her scream and yell and hit him at 2AM.

Y/N shifted on the bed, a small whine escaping her lips as she turned to her head to the side. Jumin wondered what she was dreaming about. He shook his head and snapped out of his daze, the girl was starting to stir a bit more. Quickly he picked the blanket up off the floor and gently draped it over her body, making sure she was fully covered. Staring at the floor, Jumin walked away closing the door behind him. 

He looked at the clock, it was already 6:45, how long had he stared at her? Fatigue from lack of sleep began to settle in, his sudden change in heart told him to give Jaehee the day off, he needed to sleep. 

He sent her a quick text message, he really didn't feel like listening to her voice so early in the morning. Crawling back into bed he realised that he hadn't even spared a single glance towards Elizabeth, he didn't think she could take away the heavy feeling he felt. Soon enough he had fallen asleep, dreaming the most beautiful dream he ever had with Y/N being the star of the show. 

Two hours later Y/N was finally awake, her headache wasn't as bad but it still hurt to sit up. She glanced around the all familiar room, the glass of water and painkiller waiting patiently for her to pick up. The girl took the pill and drank the glass of water, her throat was dry. 

Carefully she peeled the blanket off of her, it smelled just like Jumin. Y/N chose against indulging in the manly scent, choosing to inspect around the penthouse. The clock on the wall read 8:37, she tried to remember if it was Saturday. Almost ghost-like, she walked towards the kitchen, not even a utensil had been touched. Frowning she went to the living room, Elizabeth was still soundly asleep. 

She then stopped in front of Jumin’s bedroom, the door was wide open. Y/N stood in the doorway, staring at the way Jumin slept. He looked so peaceful, it was almost beautiful. She took this time to finally realise how handsome he was, how his hair fell messily on his face, his chest rising and falling with every breath, the length of his body almost hanging off the bed. 

Y/N felt something in her stir, she felt happiness just by looking at how well he slept. Realising what she was thinking, she quickly shook her head and turned around walking back to the living room. The girl tried her best to recollect the events that had happened in her head, but all she could remember was the car ride there and the car ride back, just like she did last time she ended up at his house. 

Thinking it was common courtesy, Y/N began to think about what she could make Jumin for breakfast. She wasn't a nutritionist, but she tried her hardest to come up with something healthy enough for the two to eat. She settled on waffles and fruits, debating on whether or not she should make a lot of noise just to make frozen smoothies. 

In the end she had the house smelling like delicious food, it wasn't the noise that had woken Jumin up, but it was the scent that entered his room. Looking at the clock it was already 9:30, he’d never slept in this late. He got out of bed, running a hand through his hair to push it back, walking towards the kitchen. 

Jumin’s eyes widened at the sight before him. The dress shirt the girl wore ended just below her butt and it slid off her right shoulder, she looked even better in his white pinstriped shirt than his black one. His breath hitched when she turned around, his lips parted in awe. 

“Oh! Good morning Jumin! I’m sorry, you scared me.. Did I make a lot of noise?” She obviously didn't remember what she said last night. 

“Good morning. It’s okay, I didn't hear any noise..” Jumin’s voice was faint, he was too busy staring at her collarbone. 

“Oh well, breakfast is almost ready so you can get seated at the table now if you want. I’ll take care of everything so don't worry about having to plate your food and what not.” Y/N smiled brightly. “It’s the least I can do for you since I intruded once again.” 

“It’s fine.” Jumin watched as she gave him another smile before turning back around to watch the food on the stove. 

Jumin took this chance to make a move. It would be subtle, but like every cliché, he knew it would make the blood rush to her cheeks. He pressed his chest against her back as he reached to get the plates from the cabinet above her, smirking when he felt her body tense up underneath his. 

“Let me help you with everything.” His voice was soft, but it felt loud in her ears. 

The smirk didn't leave his face as he took a step back with the plates in his large hand. The girl quickly turned around to face him, cheeks bright red. 

“It’s okay Jumin, re-really, just set them there,” She pointed at an empty spot on the counter. “And go make yourself comfortable or something…” 

“But, I wanna help you since you might still be a bit hungover.” 

“I’m fine, ju-just go sit down.. please?” Y/N stared at the ground, she was beyond embarrassed at how nice it felt to have Jumin come up behind her like that. 

“Fine. I’ll be waiting then because we need to talk.” Jumin huffed, putting the dishes down and walking off towards the direction of the dining table. 

Y/N couldn’t figure out why Jumin had huffed, but she figured she should move quickly in order to have whatever talk Jumin was talking about. She plated the food and poured the smoothies into cups, bringing the plates to the table first. She grabbed the utensils and the smoothies and swiftly made her way to the table, setting everything down in their respective places. 

“Thank you.” Jumin hummed, satisfied with how tasty everything in front of him looked. 

“You’re welcome.” Y/N smiled at him, he looked nice seated at the table like he was meant to be beside her. “I know that what you need to talk about is what happened to me last night so get on with it please.” The girl mentally prepared herself once again to hear the ugly truth leave Jumin’s lips. 

“Last night, you said you hated me… Is that true?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH BACK TO BACK TO BACK UPDATES !!!! jesus, will i ever get enough sleep ? anyways, as i always say thank you for reading !! i love you all so much, you guys have no idea how happy i am everyday to recieve so much support ♡


	8. Let's Get Ready For A Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sentences that look like this > {blah blah blah} are the characters thoughts just so yall know :-)

Y/N heart sank to the floor, had she really told him that? Why did she do that? She wasn’t even telling the truth, the truth was that she- No. That’s not true, she loves Yoosung. He’s been the lover of her life since the first time they met, his cute personality had her infatuated from the start. But then again she wasn’t sure if she really did like Yoosung. She’d been ignoring him ever since the first incident that happened with Soori, and that was barely a few days ago. Then again graduation was right around the corner, everyone from the RFA would be there to cheer her on, I mean, them on. Jumin would be there to cheer her on.. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the girl spoke up. “I-I said that…?” She stared at the plate in front of her, she didn't really feel like eating anymore. “I can't believe I- no, Jumin, I don't hate you.” 

Jumin could only stare at her, did she mean it? 

“I really don't know why I said that, I’m so sorry. That’s- That was so rude of me to say...” 

“It’s fine, I just wanted to know Y/N. No need to lose your appetite, eat.” Jumin was already starting to cut his waffles. 

Y/N simply nodded, trying hard to not play around with the fruit on her plate. She thought about what she could do for Jumin, something to thank him for everything he’s done for her. She still didn't know what else happened the previous night, but the girl wanted to try her best to thank him in the most friendly way possible. 

“Do you want to hear the rest?” Jumin’s voice suddenly broke the silence, it was calming. 

“Actually, no I don't. It's in the past and I don't want to dwell on it.” She sipped on her smoothie. “But I just want to apologise for everything I’ve put you through Jumin. I really am sorry.”

Jumin opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. 

“Please, just accept my apology.” 

“I accept your apology.” 

After a few silent minutes of slowly chewing on the breakfast Y/N had prepared, the girl broke the silence again. “Hey Jumin?” 

“Yes?” 

“Wanna go out tonight? Just you and me?”

“Huh?”

“You know like, we go to the park or something and hang out..” Y/N’s cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire. “Things that close friends do, usually alone.”

“I don’t think Zen would be too fond of us ‘hanging out’ as you call it. Sounds more like date.” Jumin chuckled, Y/N’s heart fluttered. 

“I-I, yeah, I meant a friendly date.” She put emphasis on ‘friendly’. “Yeah… Friends always go on dates together..” It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself instead of talking to the older male. 

“Be ready by 7 then.” Jumin had a slight smile as he picked up his empty plate. 

The blush on Y/N’s cheeks could practically been seen from a mile away, she was sweating too. 

{‘Calm down heart. It’s just a friend date, nothing more. Besides, you like Yoosung, so it’s okay. Wait. That literally makes no sense Y/N- Why am I talking to myself in my head??’} After fighting with herself internally for another minute on why she was even arguing with her conscious, the girl began to prepare to leave Jumin’s penthouse. 

“Jumin, I’m leaving now!” She called out after dressing herself and cleaning up the guest bedroom. 

“Here,” Jumin came up behind the girl once again. Seriously, he was walking through walls. “Take this.” He handed her a small bag of candy. “I got them when I went to Japan, I thought of you when I was there so I bought them.”

“O-Oh.. Uh thank you Jumin, that’s really sweet of you.” Y/N had practically been blushing all morning ever since Jumin woke up. “I’ll cherish them!”

“Cherish them or eat them?” Jumin joked. 

“I’ll cherish them as I eat them!” Y/N blush grew darker. “Ahh that was really cheesy.” 

Jumin could only shake his head playfully. “You should get going then.” {No, stupid, tell her you want her to stay!} “I’ll have Driver Kim take you home.” {Tell her you’ll ride in the car with her.} “Have a safe trip.” {This is your chance, kiss her.}

“Bye Jumin, see you later~ Dress casual okay?” And with that Jumin’s window closed as the girl exited the penthouse. 

Jumin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, almost 30 years old and he’s still holding back his feelings like a 17 year old. Meanwhile Y/N began to panic, did she even have anything acceptable to wear? Where was she gonna take him? Was he even going to like it? The series of questions ran through her mind at a rapid pace, she had a headache.

[To.Liyin] 11:46am  
> HELP  
> PLS  
> IM PANICKGNI  
> I  
> LIYIN  
> LIYION  
> LINYN

[To.Y/N] 11:47am  
> SHUT UP  
> WTF U WANT ?????  
> IM AT WOKR DUMBASS

[To.Liyin] 11:47am  
> IM GOIGNON A DATE W JUMIN PLS HELP ME  
> IDK WHAT TO WEAR IM GONAN DIE  
> LIIIIIIYIIIIIINNNNNN HELP EMPLS 

[To.Y/N] 11:48am  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!  
> OMGOHJRGUBHW OMGOMGOMGOMG  
> UR KIDDING RIGHT ?????  
> HOLLUP IM GONNA FAKE THROWIN TF UP SO I CAN GO HOME EARLY BRB

[To.Liyin] 11:48am  
> OKAYOGNSJFBGSG  
> HURRY UP FATASSSDHFBSK  
>PLS MY LIF E DEPNDS ON IT 

[To.Y/N] 11:57am  
> OKAY IM INTHE PARKING LOT ILL MEET U AT UR HOUSE IN 5 MIHNTUES  
> OHMY FIHF THIS IS RLY HAPENIGNN  
> FINALYLYLYLLYLYLYLYLLYYYYYYYYYY

[To.Liyin] 12:00pm  
> SHUTHUTHT UP  
> ITS NOT THAT SERIOUS FATTY  
> WERE JUST GOING ON A F R I E N D L Y DATE  
> FKN LOSER

[To.Y/N] 12:02pm  
> YES IT IS FATTIE  
> UR THE FATTIE HERE U DUMB BITHCN  
> IM TRYNA HELP U N U OUT HERE CALLIN ME A FUCKIN FATTY U ASSHOE L

“Thanks Kim! I’ll see you later~” Y/N waved goodbye to him as she stepped out of the car, practically zooming up the stairs to her condo once he began to pull away. 

Before Y/N could even step into her bedroom, rapid knocking at the door signaled it was Liyin. 

“Y/N!!!!!” Liyin screamed, throwing her arms around the girl. “I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE FINALLY GETTIN OVER YOOSUNG’S WANNA BE MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA SO BAD HEADASS!!!”

Y/N pushed the girl off of her. “Did you really just compare YooSUNG TO HONEY??!!! Not only did you say that bUT YOU SAID HIS FULL NAME WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?!”

“I been waiting to say that ever since I first saw him at uni.” Liyin began to laugh hysterically, Y/N hit the back of her head. 

“Hurry up and close the door.” The girl rolled her eyes, making her way towards her bedroom.

Liyin picked up a large black duffle bag from the floor, grunting at how much effort she had to put in to lift it. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Y/N screamed as Liyin threw the killer bag with full force at her. 

“It’s my go bag, don’t you have one?”

“NO??”

“You should, it’s real convenient!” Liyin beamed, Y/N wished her best friend wasn’t such a moron. “Now let’s get started! Hurry up and go take a shower or I’m gonna bathe you my damn self like they did in Mulan.” 

“Alright alright, I’ll be out in twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes?! Are you fucking stupid?? YOU HAVE TO SPEND AT LEAST 40 MINUTES SHAVING YOU DICKHEAD!”

“YOU’RE THE DICKHEAD, DICKHEAD!”

“HURRY UP!”

“FINE!” Y/N did as told, quickly getting into her shower. The water bill was going to come out of Liyin’s pocket at the end of the month. 

While her best friend was in the shower, Liyin unloaded the never ending duffle bag, pulling out outfit after outfit, deciding on what would best suit Y/N.

“WHERE Y’ALL GOING?” Liyin shouted so that Y/N could hear. 

“UHH I WAS THINKING BOWLING THEN PARK?”

“OKAY!!” Liyin tapped her chin, squinting at the piles of clothes. “Interesting. Well, the bowlin’ alley is cold, but it is spring right now so it’s windy, so then it’s cold outside too. Hmmm…” Liyin’s brain looked like it was solving quantum physics equations. 

Liyin picked out four different outfits before digging into Y/N’s closet looking for shoes that would match. As soon as Y/N opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her figure, clothes came flying towards her face at an alarming speed. Who knew Liyin had a pitcher’s arm. 

“Hurry up and try that on!” Liyin threw a pair of shoes at Y/N next, hitting her legs.

“OW!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU??”

“DID I STUTTER? HURRY UP!” Liyin stood up from the bed quickly, moving as if she was going to hit Y/N, the other girl could only quickly pick up the shoes while grumbling.

Two minutes later the girl exited from the bathroom, looking over at Liyin who had a serious face.

“Turn around, lemme see how it looks from the back.” The girl did as told. “Mmm, nah, try this instead.” Liyin threw the second outfit at her best friend. “Keep the shoes on.” 

This went on for almost an hour until Liyin finally decided on the perfect outfit. 

“Okay take this tee shirt, these jeans, those shoes, and this jacket.” Liyin threw the items at Y/N, one of the shoes hitting her right in the stomach. 

“STOP THAT YOU FAT NECK!” Y/N groaned, angrily picking up the clothes and shoes. 

“Now for makeup…” Liyin stared at the shitty makeup desk Y/N owned. “God, who is this girl and why am I just now seeing this mess?”

Y/N exited the bathroom for the upteenth time, Liyin squealing in delight. 

“YES THAT’S PERFECT! AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT MAKEUP LOOK IMMA DO ON YOU!” Liyin hurriedly ran over to shove the girl into her desk chair. “Blow dry your hair while I get everythin’.” Liyin plugged in her blow dryer and turned it on to the highest setting, handing it to the flustered girl on the chair. 

Y/N took this chance to really look at how hard her best friend was working, even if it did mean she got shoes thrown at her and had to shimmy into practically millions of pairs of skinny jeans. All of that was to make her look nice, for Jumin… Maybe this really was a real date and Y/N should stop denying it. 

“How about a gothic look instead?” Nevermind, this was just a friendly date and there was no denying that. 

Finally 7 rolled around and Liyin declared she was going to spend the night so that she’d be able to greet Y/N as soon as she got home. 

“You know what? You should really invest into getting a pet or something, it’s so lonely being home alone like this.” Liyin sounded sympathetic. “Unlike me! I have Monggu and Soonshim to greet me at home!” Emphasis on sounded. 

A knock on the door signaled that Jumin was at the door. Excitedly she opened the door only to be met with a tall figure with a pair of hazel colored eyes. 

“Heya Y/N ready for your date with the ever so handsome Han Jumin?” Luciel’s voice filled her ears. 

“YOU TOLD HIM?” Y/N screeched, turning around to see a laughing Liyin. 

“Well, I needed someone to keep me company and he does have a pack of beer in his hands.” 

“I swear to goodness if I come home and the two of you are getting ‘jiggy with it’ you will never see the light of day EVER again.”

“Ooh I’m scared blehh!” Liyin mocked as Luciel walked into the condo and closed the door behind him. 

Another knock was heard on the door and Y/N rushed to get her things. Opening the door, the sight of Jumin in casual clothes took her breath away. Apparently the same thing went for Jumin because he dropped the bouquet of flowers he was holding.

“OH uh, I apologise for ruining them.” Jumin quickly bending down to pick up the yellow tulips.

“No! It’s okay, don’t worry~ They’re still perfect, thank you.” Y/N smiled brightly, taking the flowers from the very flustered Jumin. 

“JUJU!!!!” Luciel screamed, starting to dash towards the 28 year old only to be pulled back by Liyin from the back of his jacket. 

“Don’t.”

“Alright, I’m leaving bye!!!” Y/N wanted to get Jumin out of there as quickly as possible to keep anything from ruining their night. 

“So, Ms. Y/L/N, where shall we go first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! someone messaged me and called me authornim n i was :'-) UH pls read the comments page on this chapter to find out why it took me so long to update fhsiajgh sorry yaallllllll !!


	9. Unexpected Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a message for user: "Mystic Messenger Trash" um here goes GIRLIE I RLY WANT TO MEET U SO LIKE IF U COULD INBOX ME OR SMTH THAT WOULD BE GREAT LOL

Jumin stood in the middle of the flashy bowling alley, he thought there was something wrong with the lights considering how multi-colored they were. He also thought there was something wrong with the air as he found it a bit hard to breathe with some woman’s strong perfume invading his nostrils from behind. 

“Are there no air purifiers? This air is dirty.” Jumin bent down to whisper into Y/N’s ear who only let out a loud laugh. All of Jumin’s worries cheesily washed away at the sound. 

“I’m sure they have a few, but this is usually what the air is like here.” Y/N smiled up at him, damn, he really was handsome. 

“I thought we were going to dinner first?” Jumin was confused. 

“We’ll be eating dinner here,” The girl laughed again. “The food here is killer! You should break your healthy streak once in awhile, junk food is amazing!” Honestly, she was trying to get him to open up to “her kind of lifestyle” and get him a bit accustomed to it.

She hoped that it would work, it would be fun to see Jumin let loose and have fun. 

“Do you know the chef? Are they famous?” 

“I-” Y/N couldn't stop herself from bursting out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Jumin’s brain stopped working. “I’m pretty sure the 16 year old kid working the food counter is only famous here for the bacon cheese fries.” 

“What are those?” 

“Exactly what I said, bacon cheese fries.” Y/N was sure she would die from laughter. “It’s commoner food Jumin, I apologise that I couldn't take you anywhere more fancier!” 

“Commoner food..” Jumin looked as if he was being read the United States Constitution in Latin. 

Y/N only laughed once again and tugged him towards the front desk where they were to order their shoes. 

“Jumin, order your shoe size.” Y/N edged him on, Jumin only looked even more confused. 

“For what?” 

“So that we can bowl! Can't bowl if you don't have the proper attire~”

“Uhh, alright then, 12 and a half please.” Jumin wished the floor would swallow him up, he couldn't believe how stupid he looked. 

Liyin’s voice rang in the back of her head as she remembered what Liyin had asked her to do once she heard Jumin’s foot size. 

(“Liyin I’m not gonna text you what size shoe he wears!” Y/N was completely embarrassed, Liyin always had to ruin everything. 

“If you don't do it I’m sending Jumin the all nudes you sent me when you asked if you should buy a certain underwear or those bras from VS.”

“WHAT THE- YOU DICKHEAD! I HATE YOU! DIE ALREADY! NOBODY LIKES YOU!”) 

[To.Liyin] 7:28pm  
> just like u asked  
> jumins a size 12.5  
> i hope u fuckin choke on luciels dick n u fuckin die

[To.Y/N] 7:29pm  
> BITHC  
> BOTUCHFJ  
> 12.5 ???????  
> HE- WHEW MY WIG F L E W  
> also btw luciel n i are watching criminal minds rn so FUCK OFF  
> I HOPE JUMIN THROWS THE BOWLING BALL AT UR FATASS HEAD

“Y/N? Are you ready?” Jumin’s voice broke through the girls thoughts. 

“Yeah! Uh, what lane are we?” 

“Lane 7.” Jumin didn't know what side to walk towards. 

“Thanks Donghun!” Y/N called out to the worker as she began to lead Jumin towards the lane, he was a friend from high school who still owed her $20. 

Jumin leaned against the back of the chair as the pair of shoes he had in his hand now rested on the floor. Y/N took this time to fully look at his outfit. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeved button up with black jeans, white shoes to complete the look. She almost choked as she saw the gold Rolex on his wrist, she couldn't imagine how much that must've cost. 

“Like what you see?” Jumin’s voice broke through her thoughts again and now it was Y/N’s turn to wish for a hole to open beneath her. 

“I-I uhh, yeah y-you look quite ha-handsome..” She wanted to punch herself in the face. Not only was she stuttering from being caught for staring, but Jumin was starting to be more open with her.

Very open as a matter-of-fact, the change in his character surprised her. He was wasting his energy on emotions for the first time of his life, just for her. What other tricks did he have hiding up his sleeve? 

“As always you look quite stunning, I’m surprised that casual clothes caused me to drop your flowers.” Jumin wanted to slam his head on the table. 

Flirting 101 was obviously a class neither of them took at uni. 

“Put your shoes on Jumin, they’re not there for decoration.” Y/N chuckled, tying the laces up. 

“This is,” Jumin sighed as he slipped off his own shoes and put his left foot into the first bowler’s shoe. “Unsanitary.” 

“That’s why you always wear socks!” Y/N stood up. “Okay so, just type our names into that thing right there and I’ll be right back, I have to run to the bathroom really quickly.” She left before Jumin could even ask what the hell she was pointing at. 

Jumin finished putting on his shoes before he reluctantly made his way towards the “device” only to stare at the series of letters and numbers as well as arrows. He scratched his head, moving one hand to press the “START” button. A mother of two in the lane next to him noticed that all he did was stare at the machine.

“Need help?” Her voice startled the male. “Looks like you’ve never been here before.”

“Uhh yeah, my girlfriend brought me here for the first time, so I’m quite confused and she’s in the bathroom.” Calling Y/N his 'girlfriend' felt good on Jumin’s tongue. 

“Here, what’s her name?” The woman gently pushed Jumin aside, fingers ready to type. 

“Her name is Y/N.” Jumin almost choked, he had almost said “Her name is ‘Mine’.” He seriously needed to read up more on how to handle relationships. Better yet, how to ask her to be his.

“And yours?”

“Jumin.”

“All set, now when she comes back just press this button here and the game will start. I’m assuming you need help choosing a bowling ball?”

“A what?”

The woman stared at Jumin blankly, was this guy serious? “These things right here,” She pointed at the bowling balls. “You pick one that suits your level of strength as well as finger size. For example, I can handle a size 7 but my fingers are too small so I go for a 6.” The woman studied Jumin’s hand size, they were pretty large. 

“Your hands look about the same size of my husband's so I think a size 10 would suit you best.” She struggled with picking up the ball, handing it to Jumin who only dropped it. “Oh God…”

Jumin picked the ball up, struggling a bit but it felt like the right size.

“See there you go, that one’s perfect for you.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Jumin nodded his head at her, the woman only patted his arm. 

“Make sure you don’t hit your girlfriend with it, those things hurt.” She walked away laughing, Jumin watching as her kids ran up to her. 

Meanwhile, Y/N’s night was turning out far more different than she had expected. She was washing her hands, excited to start the game and kick Jumin’s ass only to have Soori appear behind her. 

“Oh look, it’s my biggest fan!” Y/N stared at Soori’s reflection in the mirror as she shut off the tap. “Care for an autograph?” 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Soori questioned, arms crossed over her chest. 

“What does it look like I’m doing here? This is a public place??” Y/N walked over to the paper towels, drying her hands off. 

“Get out of here with whoever you came with, I can’t let Yoosung see you.”

“As if I wanted my night to be ruined. Seriously, get the fuck out of my face, I won’t hesitate to smash it into this sink.” Y/N pushed past Soori who only stood in shock. “By the way, that isn’t even the meanest thing I’ve ever said, so I don’t know why you’re standing there like a deer in headlights.” 

Y/N exited the bathroom, stopping at the food counter, she might as well put in her order. Plus her growling stomach was starting to get impatient, she only had the breakfast she made that morning. On the other side of the bowling alley there stood Yoosung, watching her from the front desk as Soori came up next to him. 

“Lane 8 is open for you two, just go to your left.” Donghun pointed behind him, Yoosung’s eyes widened. 

“Jumin?” He mumbled, trying to figure out why on earth the tall male (who was currently rearranging the bowling balls) was here in the first place. He never thought he’d see him anywhere near a place like this. 

“Babe, let’s stop by the food counter really quickly, I want to order something to eat before we start the game.” Soori was now dragging him to the right side, Yoosung caught a glimpse of Y/N happily returning to her lane. 

“Jumin! Are you ready?” Y/N giddily asked the male as she ran up to him, knowing that Yoosung was here to see her on a date with Jumin excited her. 

“Yeah, let’s get started shall we?” Jumin smiled, God he looked so perfect under neon lights. 

“Jumin do you know what song this is?” Y/N asked, her favorite song began to play over the loudspeakers in the building. 

“I don’t listen to this kind of music.” Jumin felt the vibrations of the bass in his chest, he felt weird. “What is it called?”

“Professional Griefers!” Y/N said in accented english, Jumin’s heart beat faster. “It’s such a good jam!” She bobbed her head to the beat of the track, Jumin began laughing. 

“Woah Jumin, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you genuinely laugh before!” Y/N was shocked, and her heart was on the brink of exploding from how cute Jumin's deep laugh was. He finally loosened up.

Jumin looked over to the woman who had helped him, she held two thumbs up and winked. He grinned. 

“Oh, you put me first?” Y/N chuckled, picking up a size 7 ball. “Watch the queen of bowling make a strike.” She winked at Jumin who was now sitting at the table, chuckling at how overly confident she was. 

“WOOOO! FIRST STRIKE!” The girl screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

Jumin clapped loudly, this whole new side to him made Y/N feel like she was on cloud 9. Maybe she was dreaming and any minute now she'd wake up, but the kiss on her forehead confirmed she was awake. She almost stopped breathing.

“Alright Jumin, show me your skills!” She held up a peace sign at him as a sign of good faith.

“Believe me, you might want to duck. I’ve never thrown one of these before.” Jumin patted her head, the girl beginning to laugh. 

“Alright, I’ll hide by the vending machines.” She hurried off to stand next to them, not noticing that Yoosung and Soori were still at the food counter. “GO JUMIN!!” She cheered, Yoosung’s head immediately whipping around to see the girl with her hands in the air as Jumin moved to roll the bowling ball. 

Surprisingly, Jumin hit 7 of the pins, leaving three standing. 

“OH MY GOODNESS!” Y/N screamed, running over to the tall male to hug him tightly. 

Yoosung’s heart shattered to see Y/N in Jumin’s arms, laughing and shouting praises at him. He followed Soori to their lane, unfortunately it was right next to Y/N’s. He couldn’t understand why it hurt to see Y/N with another man, watching how nice she looked tonight while cheering Jumin on as he hit the remaining pins. Was that a whole new outfit? Did she go out and buy one just for Jumin?

“Oh Jumin! I expected you to suck sooo bad at this, but you’re doing so well! I’m so happy right now, I might cry!” Y/N exclaimed, Jumin only laughed, Yoosung’s chest felt heavy. 

The atmosphere around Y/N and Jumin felt heavy with tension as they both turned around to see Yoosung staring at them. 

“Oh... Yoosung, hi..” Y/N was the first to speak up, awkwardly removing her hand from Jumin’s arm. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Hello Yoosung.” Jumin said, wrapping an arm around Y/N’s shoulders who only tensed up. 

“Ugh, we just HAD to be put next to you.” Soori let her hate for Y/N slip, Yoosung was appalled. “I mean, uh, no offense, I just didn’t want to see anyone outside of uni besides Yoosungie~”

“Let’s just get back to our game, Jumin.” Y/N quietly said. “It was nice seeing you Yoosung, but Jumin and I are competing right now and it’d be a shame if I lost.” Those weren’t the words she was supposed to say. 

“It’s your turn.” Jumin’s mood seemed to subside, for some reason he wanted to shove Yoosung around and knock him to the ground. 

Yoosung only stood there dumbfounded, not sure of what to do next. Soori pulled him away so that they could start their game, her blood boiling more than ever. Yoosung wanted to block out the cheers and clapping that emitted from both Y/N and Jumin, he felt sick to his stomach. 

“Oh yay! The food’s here Jumin, come sit!” Y/N beamed, pressing pause for the game once she saw the waiter bring what she ordered. 

“What’s all of this?” Jumin was flustered at how much she ordered, he didn’t even know where to begin. “All of this is for us?”

“Yeah!” Y/N giggled. “I think I got a little carried away while ordering, is there something you don’t want?”

Jumin looked at the selection of food on the table, looking at what looked most unappealing. “Uh, whatever this is, I think it’ll suit the family there better.” Jumin pointed at the woman and her kids. 

“Oh you don’t like chicken tenders and tater tots?” Y/N chuckled, picking them up. “I’ll take it over then.” 

Jumin watched as the girl walked over to the family, the kids squealing in delight that they were getting free food. 

“Your boyfriend’s really funny, uh Y/N is it?” The woman watched Y/N’s cheeks redden as she slowly nodded. “I helped him with setting up the game and picking out a ball. He’s a real keeper, congratulations~”

“Thank you, we’re very happy together.” Y/N felt as a weight had finally been lifted up off of her shoulders, she finally admitted it to herself that Jumin had her heart instead. 

“Have a good date, Y/N. And thank you so much for feeding my kids, I was just about to go buy them some food.”

“Actually! If you’d like, I ordered too much food,” Y/N playfully shook her head. “You all can come to our table and pick whatever you want!”

“OH MOMMY CAN WE?? PLEASE~??” The two kids scarily exclaimed in sync, Y/N stifled a laugh. 

“Okay, fine, go to the handsome man there and pick. I’ll be there in a minute.” The two kids screamed thank you and ran over to Jumin who let out a yelp in surprise as the two kids climbed onto his lap to reach the food on the table. 

Y/N laughed at how playfully shocked Jumin looked, pointing at the 6 and 5 year olds in his lap reaching for the pizza. 

“Thank you so much for this, you’re a lifesaver.” The woman took hold of Y/N’s hand as they began to walk over. 

“You’re welcome miss, it’s a pleasure~”

“Call me Mrs. Song, those are my two boys Junu & Junseo” Mrs. Song sounded so happy that Y/N’s heart fluttered, beginning to imagine a life with Jumin. 

Damn, she was whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EWGHUISOGH I THINK THIS IS LIKE MY CUTEST CHAPTER SO FAR OMG as always thank u soo much for reading ! also, professional griefers by deadmau5 is a bop 
> 
> also im pretty sure cheesily isnt a word but BAM i made it into a word now hehe


	10. Y/N☀︎ has left the chat room.

Laughter and squeals emitted from Y/N’s table at the bowling alley as the “couple” ate with Mrs. Song and her two boys, sharing stories and making jokes. Y/N couldn’t help but admire how good Jumin was with kids, she didn’t even think that he had it in him.

There was once a time when Y/N and Yoosung had taken care of her neighbor’s daughter together, but it wasn’t the same. 

Yoosung would be a good father, Y/N was sure of that, but something with the way Jumin held Junseo in his arms at the moment made her want to give him three kids on the spot. But now was NOT the time. 

“Thank you guys again for the food! Y/N take my number, the boys would love to see you again soon.” 

“Oh my! Of course! I would love to see these little balls of sunshine too!” As Mrs. Song and Y/N exchanged numbers, Jumin thought he fell even more in love with the girl, if that was even possible. 

When the family left, Jumin and Y/N could finally breathe freely, staring at each other as Jumin opened his mouth to speak. 

“I never thought I would eat this kind of food in my life, thank you for this.” Jumin reached over the table to hold the girl’s hand, his skin felt like it was on fire when they touched. 

“It’s nothing really,” Y/N shyly smiled. “It was really nice of Mrs. Song to clean up the mess we made.” Y/N could practically already feel Liyin hitting the back of her head with a brick for saying that.

“Yeah,” Y/N’s breath hitched as Jumin leaned across the table, their lips almost an inch apart. “It was.” The girl closed her eyes, expecting to feel Jumin’s lips on hers, but a sudden crash caused them both to jump in surprise, hitting their foreheads on one another. 

The two groaned in pain as they both pulled away, either both of them had soft skulls or one of them had steel for a forehead. Y/N looked up to see the source of the crash had been none other than Soori, who had “accidentally” dropped the pitcher of soda she had ordered. Yoosung looked like he wanted to die, not only had the sound scared him half to death, but the sight in front of him was enough to break him into a million pieces. 

“Uh, let’s finish the game yeah?” Y/N nervously coughed, avoiding Jumin’s gaze. 

“It’ll be I, Han Jumin, who wins!” The male declared, causing Y/N to let out the loudest laugh ever. He couldn’t tell if she was laughing at the declaration or if he was genuinely funny. He hoped it was the latter as he cracked a smile. 

“Jumin, you’re seriously the weirdest man I’ve ever met~” Y/N exclaimed as she walked over to pick up her bowling ball and unpause the game. “So far I’m in the lead so you better catch up old man.”

“Old man?” Jumin stood up from the table, eyes wide. “Oh, I’ll show you who an old man is!” Y/N squealed as she held onto her bowling ball tightly, Jumin lifting her up into the air from behind. 

Yoosung ran to the bathroom to throw up whatever was in his stomach.

The game had ended up with a tie, the two settling the score since Jumin had paid the entrance fee and Y/N the cost of the food (Not that Jumin liked the idea of Y/N paying for the food when he could have easily done it himself).

Y/N practically skipped out of the establishment with Jumin right at her heels. “Jumin that was so much fun! I’ve never had thi-” She was cut off by Jumin’s lips, his large hands cupping both sides of her face. 

Not knowing where to put her hands she gripped the front of Jumin’s shirt, knees weak with excitement. Jumin broke the kiss only to kiss her again with more force, Y/N’s heart was loud in her ears. 

It felt like fireworks were exploding in her stomach as Jumin placed one of his hands in her hair, the other on her waist as he pulled her close. He didn’t care if it was a public area and children were bound to stumble upon them, he didn’t want any kind of space between them. The thought of taking her right then and there caused his grip in her hair to tighten, thus eliciting a gasp from the girl. 

Jumin suddenly needed to go home at the speed of light. 

As much as Y/N wanted to kiss the male for hours on end, her lungs were about to burst and she really wasn’t planning on dying from asphyxiation anytime soon. 

Nonetheless, Yoosung had watched the whole scene, he stood outside alone waiting for Soori to comeback from the bathroom. Yoosung knew he shouldn’t have done it, but there was no turning back from what was done. 

His hands shook as he walked back inside, mentally cursing himself for being the biggest moron on the planet. The world moved in slow motion as he told Soori he’d just drop her off at home, making up the lie that his cousins were on their way to his apartment at the moment. 

Soori, not very pleased with the lie stormed off, leaving Yoosung alone, feeling incredibly lonely. So when his phone began to vibrate with text messages from several of the RFA members asking what the big idea was, he went offline. 

He felt bad for lying like that, for sending the members that text. It was so unlike him but he did it anyways, possibly ruining his friendship with Y/N forever by the time she found out. He hoped he'd be able to explain himself soon, in his mind, he did it with good intentions. 

Yoosung watched through the sliding glass doors as Y/N led Jumin down the street, already knowing where they were headed. He decided he'd head to the cafe near the park, already knowing that he was going to be up all night anyways and there was know way he'd go home. He knew that Y/N would track him down there as soon as she could, he didn't want to risk it. 

His cellphone rang in his pocket, blindly answering it. 

"Hello?"

"Yoosung, honey it's me. We miss you here at home, would you like to come spend a couple of days with us here? Your father and I decided we'd take vacation days to spend time with you." His mother was an angel in disguise. 

"I'm on my way home, I'll see you at the train station." 

Y/N played around as she led Jumin to the park not too far from the bowling alley (in her opinion), skipping and laughing almost the entire way there. Jumin didn’t think he had ever walked this much in his life, but the way she held onto him and how her skin glowed in the moonlight, made Jumin want to replay the walk over and over again. 

They arrived at the park, the sounds of the night seemingly calming down as they stepped onto the bricked walkway, admiring the beautiful scenery. 

“The moonlight is so beautiful tonight, don’t you think?” Y/N looked up at Jumin, she’d never seen him looked so relaxed. 

“It really is beautiful tonight,” Jumin wrapped an arm around her small figure, their bodies fitting together like the perfect puzzle pieces. “But of course, it will never amount to your beauty.”

“Don’t say things like that you big nerd.” Y/N’s looked away, settling to look at a small pond instead.

It was Jumin’s turn to take the lead as he began walking to one of the park benches that overlooked the pond. Coincidentally enough, it was surrounded by yellow tulips. 

They spent the next half hour, making small talk in between the many make out sessions that Jumin initiated, he acted like her lips were some type of elixir of life. 

He finally settled on just giving her small chaste kisses every so often, because in his mind, if they continued making out any longer, “the beast would come out”. Damn Zen with his constant repetitiveness of that stupid, but true, statement. 

The two decided they should get some dessert, Jumin had completely thrown away his healthy eating habits for the night. “I think there’s a cafe around here somewhere, I have seen it before.” 

“Oh yeah, I know which one you’re talking about, my downstairs neighbor runs it. Let’s go see if she’s still open~” For some reason Y/N decided it’d be cute to start running away from Jumin’s hold, laughing as she turned around to see the male still perfectly seated. 

“You’re not gonna come chasing after-” The girl fell backwards, a loud yelp filling the cool night air, Jumin on his feet in less than a second. 

Running towards her, the male couldn’t help but be confused on why she was laughing when she could have been injured. Suddenly, he practically saw his life flash before his eyes as he was pulled down to the floor, lying on his stomach next to his girlfriend. 

“Can I tell you something Jumin?”

“Go ahead.”

“I never thought that I would’ve ever been able to see this side of you, it feels like this is something you’ve kept hidden for a very long time. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad that you and I had lots of fun tonight.” Y/N took a deep breath, she was about to recite a monologue. “And I want to thank you. So, uh, thank you for changing my life in just one night. I was on a road to self-destruction in a short amount of time, but now with graduation just a few days away, and the party, I think I can do just about anything with more joy.” 

“I did that?” Jumin turned his head to look over at his girlfriend, a small smile gracing his features. “I think that's supposed to be my speech.” He chuckled, turning his body so that he could face her properly, head propped up with his hand. 

“Shut up, let me have my moment!” Before Y/N could say anything else her phone vibrated in her back pocket, apparently Jumin’s did too because he reached for his phone. 

-

Y/N☀︎ has entered the chat room.   
Jumin Han has entered the chat room. 

Jaehee Kang:   
> [Jaehee’s Glasses Emoticon]  
> Mr. Director and Y/N…?  
> Is this a blessing or a curse? 

ZEN:   
> WHERE IS THAT JERK  
> JUMIN I CAN SEE THAT YOU ENTERED THE CHATROOM SO START TALKING   
> [Zen’s Angry Emoticon] 

707:  
> LOLOLOLOL   
> Juju brought Y/N flowers~  
> Y/N looked so pretty~   
> [707’s Smiling Emoticon] 

ZEN:   
> HOW DID YOU SEE THAT AND NOT SAY ANYTHING IN THE CHATROOM UNTIL NOW???  
> I SHOULD’VE BEEN THE FIRST ONE INFORMED I’M HER BROTHER

Jaehee Kang:   
> Metaphorical brother technically.   
> It’s quite amusing to know that Y/N had feelings for Mr. Director this entire time.   
> Surprisingly, I am even more excited for Y/N and I to work side-by-side ^^ 

707:   
> I’m currently at Y/N’s place with Liyin~  
> Liyin said that everyone should calm down, that this is “the yellow haired brat's fault”  
> She also says hi :D 

Jaehee Kang:   
> Oh you're with Liyin?   
> Please let her know that I too say hello.  
> Also, that the flower shop she was looking into buying is officially on the market. 

ZEN:   
> WHO CARES ABOUT LIYIN RIGHT NOW?!?!

Y/N☀︎:  
> Hello.

707:  
> I care about Liyin!   
> OH! Y/N~   
> How’s your date with Jumin? 

ZEN:  
> Y/N WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?

Jumin Han:   
> Unfortunately, we are on our way home.  
> What a disaster. 

ZEN:  
> I didn't ask you, jackass. I asked Y/N.

Y/N:  
> Hyun, stop.   
> How did you guys find out if Luciel didn't say anything in the chatroom until now ?

Jaehee Kang:   
> Yoosung, he sent us a photo of the two of you kissing.   
> [Picture Attachment]   
> I saved it just for this purpose, I will delete it now. 

ZEN:  
> DELETE THAT, I DON’T WANT TO SEE IT.   
> HAN JUMIN JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!!

707:   
> Ouch, Jumin I think that is a direct threat. 

Jumin Han:   
> Yoosung did this?  
> We didn't see him when we were leaving.   
> What else did he say?

Jaehee Kang:   
> Mr. Director are you sure you want to hear it?  
> I think it’ll affect your friendship with Yoosung…

707:  
> I’ll say it then.   
> Yoosung said, “I couldn't handle it anymore, they did this all night. I couldn't handle the truth by myself so please know that Y/N has been playing Jumin. I’m sorry.” 

Y/N☀︎ has left the chat room.   
Jumin Han has left the chat room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-) yoosung is a big fatass liar n zen is ready to skin jumin alive :-) 
> 
> anyways yall i made a playlist for this fic so here it is~ 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/liyinsan/sets/if-its-you


	11. 655,200 Minutes

Y/N didn't know what to feel at that moment. Anger, sadness, disbelief, disrespect, whatever she felt she didn't think it would go away for the rest of the night. 

“Yo-You don't believe him right Jumin?” Her voice was shaky, she could see her vision was starting to blur. 

“What?” Jumin shifted in the car seat to face her, not caring if the seatbelt restricted his movements, taking her face into his hands. “Why would I ever believe him?” Jumin didn't know how he felt at the moment, but every time Y/N cried it was over Yoosung. 

He imagined giving Yoosung a beating, but he wasn't that kind of guy and opted against it. 

“He-Hey, listen to me Y/N, no tears okay?” He awkwardly fanned her face with his hand, the girl confused on why he didn't just wipe her eyes. “This night doesn't have to be over alright?” 

“Are you sure you don't believe him? Because sometimes you have a tendency to question things when you hear a rumor and I don't want us to be just a question to you.” Y/N sniffed. 

Jumin sighed, his chest felt tight. “Y/N, listen to me, okay?” The girl nodded. “Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you?” He didn't wait for her answer. “1 year and 2 months, in other words 455 days. Do you know what that means? It means that I’ve spent 655,200 minutes thinking about you, imagining you in my arms, lying next to me in my bed, seeing you every morning and coming home to you every night.” 

Y/N suddenly forgot how to breathe. 

“In those 10,920 hours, I’ve spent it thinking about how beautiful you would look in everything that I would buy you. How glamorous you would look sitting across from me at the dinner table eating whatever you want because I’d do anything for you.” 

“Jumin…” Her voice was strained as tears started to reaccumulate in her eyes. 

“In those 65 weeks, I’ve fallen in love with everything about you. How the hair falls on your face, how you pout your lips when something doesn't go your way, how your tongue sticks out so cutely when you're concentrating, how flustered you get when someone gives you a compliment.” For some odd reason Jumin felt tears starting to brim his own eyes. “How your eyes twinkle when something does go your way, and how happy you get when you see a random puppy on the street because they're so cute.” 

Jumin placed a hand over her’s, squeezing lightly. “And in those 14 months, I realised that you're everything that I’ve ever needed. Every single little thing that I needed is within you. You don't care about my social status, or how I am as a person, or if I’ve never done anything like what we’ve done tonight. You genuinely care about me. You're the best thing that has ever happened ro me, and the world is so bright with you in it that everytime you smile I think I might go blind.” Jumin chuckled softly. "You're so breathtakingly beautiful and I am so lucky that you walked into my life, because I swear the first moment I saw you I knew that you had to be mine." 

Y/N felt like she was going to collapse any second now, but she was too shocked to tell Jumin to stop. 

“And I realised how much I want a family with you. To get married in some church or outside or whatever and have our honeymoon on some beach in Mexico or wherever you want to go. To have two or who knows, maybe three kids running around our house asking if they could go outside to play. So I'm sorry that it did take me four hundred and fifty five days to say this to you, and I know it's a bit much to take in, but I really did spend that much time just to be able to call you Mrs. Han one day.” The tears from Jumin’s eyes finally slipped. 

"But who knows, maybe if God was really so cruel you would've eneded up in somone else's arms," Jumin's voice shook. “But damn it Y/N, I’m so hopelessly in love with you. I would die a million times over if you ever asked me. I really truly love you and I’d never ever in my life hurt you or let something as stupid as this get in between us, because you're mine now and there's no way in hell that I’d ever let you go.” The words were choked out as Jumin began to sob, Y/N’s own tears slipping down her cheeks, wetting Jumin's hand. 

She couldn't find any words for how she felt, there wasn't any word in any language that could compare to this feeling. So she kissed him. With tears running down their faces, she placed her hands on his cheeks and forcefully kissed him in the back of his SUV. With “Skin to skin” by Luhan playing on the radio in the background Y/N kissed Jumin with so much passion, both of their hearts stopped for a few seconds. 

A small sniff was heard from Driver Kim in the front, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “Y/N trust me when I tell you that Mr. Han is in love with you, he never stops asking me what he should get you when he goes abroad.” 

Y/N smiled into the kiss, pulling away to laugh. “Is that so?” 

“Driver Kim that’s private information!” Jumin exclaimed, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks. 

Y/N wiped Jumin’s tears away with her thumbs, pressing a small kiss to his lips. “How do you manage to cry and still look so breathtakingly handsome?” She giggled, wiping away her own tears. 

Jumin adjusted the seat belt around him with a smile. “Let’s get my kitten home.” 

The girl couldn't help but blush at the pet name, her heart beating erratically in her chest, and the way Jumin’s hand felt on her thigh, she should probably call an ambulance now. 

The rest of the car ride was silent (not counting the times where Y/N would sing a song quietly or hum along to the tune), the occasional sound of a car speeding by or the drum of Driver Kim’s fingers on the steering wheel. 

When they arrived at Y/N’s condominium complex, Jumin let out a small sigh. He wished he could just take her back to his place and have her curl up next to him in one of his dress shirts while he read to her, but it was only the first date and he’d respect her space.

(Even if he did look up on Google how much time he spent thinking about her earlier that day, and then repeating those numbers like a mantra until they were engraved in his mind. If anybody looked into his brain or heart, they’d be 95% covered with her name, the other 5% being his father, his work, and Elizabeth the 3rd.)

Upon arriving onto the third floor after the short trek up the stairs, Jumin didn't know what possessed him to press her up against the wall next to her front door, but he did it and now here they were staring into each other's eyes while a smirk played on Jumin’s lips. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jumin asked, placing a hand on her hip and the other on the wall to the right side of her head. 

“Most definitely.” Y/N bit her lip, she too was starting to need Jumin’s lips like it was her air supply (oxygen is a thing Y/N, don't forget!!).

Before he could lean in to kiss her goodbye, Liyin threw open the front door. 

“Y/N! YOU’RE HOME!” She screamed, Y/N letting out a loud groan. 

“Can people PLEASE stop interrupting us?!” 

“Hurry the hell up and come inside! You too Ju-” She cut herself off as Jumin kissed his girlfriend, squealing. “Now ain't this bout a bitch, my best friend's all grown up!” She faked wiping away a tear as Jumin pulled away from Y/N. 

“That was hot, but, not as hot as Luciel and I~” Liyin dragged out the word in korean, Y/N turning her head as fast as possible to see her best friend's face. 

“You guys didn't!” Y/N felt her throat tighten. 

“Oh but we did~” Luciel chimed in with a wink, holding Liyin from behind as she smirked. 

“WHAT THE- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Jumin started to laugh loudly at Y/N’s outburst (the group obviously had no regards for anyone that was sleeping at that time of night). 

“NOT!” The two said in sync, bursting into uncontrollable laughter. 

“You didn't let me finish Y/N!” Luciel wiped a tear from his left eye. “Oh you should've seen your face that was hilarious!” 

“No but seriously y’all, get in here!” Liyin motioned towards the doorway. 

“Don't act like this is your home stupid!” Y/N hit Liyin’s arm. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow kitten~” Jumin whispered into her ear, placing a quick kiss on her neck before leaving. 

“Aw I guess Luciel’s gotta too!” Liyin pouted, turning around to face the tall red head. 

“If you guys are going to kiss, please do so outside of my condo, thank you. I do not need my night to be ruined by something so ugly.” Y/N said it with a smile, but if anybody else heard that they’d think she was a bitch. 

“Oh Y/N, where are my manners?” Liyin chuckled as she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Luciel’s cheek. “We’ll keep it PG for now~”

“Didn't you guys start dating like today or whatever?” 

“Yeah! But we’ve had a thing goin’ on for a while now, man Y/N, you should listen when I’m talkin’ to you. You missed such a nice big chunk of vital info!” 

“What the- Goodnight Luciel. Liyin don’t take too long, you don't pay the bills here.” Y/N walked into her condo, slipping her shoes off before putting on her slippers. 

After 15 minutes of Liyin and Luciel doing whatever they thought could possibly be PG, Liyin was now sitting across from Y/N on her bed as both girls wiped off their makeup. 

“That’s so cute! Y’all really- I’m finna cry right now, hollup!” Liyin fanned her eyes, Y/N wondered why her best friend was such a drama queen. 

“Yeah and then after the whole Yoosung thing I got emotional in the car because like, what if he was just gonna drop me off at home and drop me like? Hellooo?” Y/N began to talk more excitedly as she explained the night’s events. 

“Girl, what he say?” 

“He gave me this whole speech on how in love he is with me, and he even knew how much time he spent thinking about me like he said it was 655,200 minutes!” Y/N used her hands to express her emotions. “I was SHOOK! Like 1 year and 2 months is 10,920 hours!! I don't even know how I remembered that!” 

“Damn you must really love him more than you love me because, you can't even remember the time that I told you that Luciel and I went on a date, you asshole.” Liyin threw her dirty makeup wipe at Y/N. “But anyways Y/N I’m like sOOO happy for you!! I sound like such a valley girl right now, but ugh I can't help it! This whole time the love of your life was in front of your eyes and you ignored him for a whole year and two months!” 

Liyin repeated the last sentence a little more quietly to herself before jumping across the bed to hit Y/N. “YOU MORON HE WAS IN FRONT OF YOU THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME AND YOU MADE HIS ASS WAIT A WHOLE ASS YEAR AND TWO MONTHS I OUGHTA HIT YOU WITH THE WORLD’S BIGGEST BRICK!” 

“STOP HITTING ME! I GOT IT! YOU’RE RIGHT AND I REGRET IT!” Y/N managed to get Liyin off of her. “I regret it so much.” She said in a more hushed tone. 

“Uh uh, we not finta get sad right now. You finally have him so cherish it and get married soon and have babies so I can be an aunt!” Liyin grinned. 

“You’re such a moron Liyin, go do that with Luciel.” Y/N didn't think she’d ever been this happy in her life, but she never wanted it to fade. 

If a life with Jumin was the route to take, she’d gladly walk down that road and never turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um ok i cried writing this chapter TBH bc if anyone ever said what jumin said to mc to me WHEW but anyways thank u guys for reading, as always i love yall soo very much! 
> 
> but ah quick little message, i would like to do a "meet the author" thing (where idk maybe i'd live stream n u guys could ask me questions or like talk to me bc i love making new friends) bc like i love reading everyones comments n receiving your love n support so please follow my tumblr @mintjaehyun !!! there i'd be able to take requests n talk to u guys regularly n what not so if u want that, pls give me a follow :D 
> 
> again i love u all xoxo ♡


	12. Cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {blah blah blah} - characters thoughts  
> /blah/ - italics

The next morning Y/N woke up with a sweat, the dream she had about Jumin made her feel awkward as she looked over to see Liyin’s face just a few inches from hers. What time had they fallen asleep? 

Her hand felt around under her pillow until her fingers wrapped around her phone, pulling it out and clicking the power button to turn on the screen. The bright light shone that it was 8am. 

“Turn that shit off.” Liyin angrily grumbled barely awake, Y/N forgot that the light shined in her best friend's face too. 

“Sorry Li, my bad.” The girl shut off the phone taking it off the charger, pushing the blanket off of her as she sat up in bed. 

She didn't know why she woke up so easily this morning, the last time she was eager to wake up was when she graduated high school. Rubbing the sleep out of her right eye, the girl made her way to the bathroom, turning on the light.

She placed her phone down on the counter, reaching for her toothbrush and toothpaste while turning on the tap. Her phone vibrated with a text message as she was rinsing out her mouth, wondering who would be texting her so early. 

Yoosung★:   
> Can we talk on the phone? Please..

Y/N rolled her eyes, tapping the “clear message” option that came up when she slid it to the left.* 

Yoosung★:   
> I know that you read my message. Please, just give me two minutes to explain myself.   
> Y/N this is the only thing I beg of you, just two minutes. After graduation all you’ll hear from me is if I suggest a guest.   
> Please.

Y/N looked over her shoulder to see Liyin still asleep on the bed, hugging the pillow in her shrimp-like sleeping position. The girl sighed, before picking up her phone to respond to Yoosung. 

Y/N☀︎:  
> two mins. that's it. 

After she sent the text, not even 5 seconds later, her phone began to vibrate, Yoosung’s contact picture popping up onto her screen. Taking in a deep breath, she closed the bathroom door and locked it before sliding the green button to answer. 

“Two minutes. Go.” Her voice sounded as cold as ice, all personality drained from it. 

Yoosung stayed silent. 

“I’m hanging up.” 

“WAIT! Wait- I just- I’m sorry I had everything I wanted to say and then my mind went blank.” Yoosung panicked, Y/N could tell that his hands were shaking. 

“One minute now.” 

“Listen, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I really am, I-I… damn it. I’m so sorry Y/N, God I just- I don't- fuck!” Y/N could practically see Yoosung in front of her, unable to stand still, running his hand through his hair, and the glint of tears in his eyes. 

“Your two minutes are up, bye.” 

“WAIT! Y/N please! I’m not playing any games and you know that!” The girl cursed herself for knowing Yoosung so well. “Look, I’m not gonna lie to you, seeing your best friend love someone else really sucks.”

Before Yoosung could begin another sentence Y/N’s blood boiled. “That's fucking hilarious Yoosung! You’re not gonna fucking lie to me? Are you kidding?! You have absolutely no idea how that feels!” Thank God Liyin was a very heavy sleeper (Luciel often mentioned how Liyin could sleep through a bomb and not know until she woke up). 

“You have NO idea Yoosung.” Y/N continued. “Do you know how awful it felt to see you with Soori? That you kept it hidden from me? That you had the audacity to try to invite her to the party, just because she’s your girlfriend when you haven't even introduced her to the rest of the RFA? You have no fucking clue Yoosung.”

“Y/N I swear, I had no intentions on hurting you. I’m so sorry, I was so blind, so oblivious that I didn't see that I needed you by my side instead of Soori.”

“Yoosung you can go fuck yourself with that statement, you can't say that to someone who already has someone else. This is the real world, not your fucking LOL fantasy. I don't plan on leaving Jumin anytime soon, because you know what?” Y/N didn't miss a single beat to spit jabs at Yoosung. “He gave me more love in two weeks than you ever did in 1 year. And I apologise to him for liking someone else when in reality I should've dated him from the start, but no, I just had to fall in love with you.” 

“I didn't mean to do that to you and Jumin, I know that he loves you very much. I saw it when we saw each other at the bowling alley last night.”

“So then why did you try to ruin everything? Every time I’ve ever cried these past two weeks was because of you, and I cried again last night over what you did to me Yoosung. We’re best friends! We were best friends!” Y/N started to feel like she couldn’t breathe. “You stabbed me in the back Yoosung! What in the world gave you the absolute right?!”

“Y/N, please listen-!”

“You know what? I’ll see you tomorrow at graduation and the day after for the RFA party I worked so damn hard to put together. So in the meantime, go have Soori suck you off or something, since that’s all she knows how to do. Maybe then you’ll get the satisfaction you desperately need. Bye.” The girl quickly pressed the end call button, sighing as she looked into the mirror.

She didn’t know if some of the weight was lifted off of her shoulders, or if more was added.

-

Yoosung’s mother and father stood at his front door. Confused he stepped aside to let them in, taking the suitcases from both of them. 

{Oh yeah, after last night I asked them to come instead.. Graduations tomorrow.} 

“Mom? Dad? Can I have a serious talk with you guys?” Yoosung asked as he placed the suitcases down near the kitchen. “I know you two just got here, but I did something awful to Y/N and now she hates me.” 

His parents took a seat on his couch as he pulled up a chair. 

“What could you have possibly done to make her hate you? Y/N loves you Yoosung!” His mother's voice made him feel a little bit of peace. 

“Yoosung..” His father's voice had a threatening tone, the two of them loved Y/N like a daughter so Yoosung began to quickly think about how to break down for them. 

The male when into an entire five act play on everything that he had ever done to Y/N. He never realised how much everything had amounted to, what a fucking idiot he was. 

He explained how he would always talk about other girls to her, brush her off, ignore her sometimes, play with her feelings, bully her even, and now how he betrayed her. 

Holy fuck when did he turn into such a fucking douche?

His parents sat there silently, his mom letting out audible gasps at certain things. His father’s face had a deep scowl, deeper than it usually was (Yoosung didn't even think a deeper one was possible). 

Yoosung explained how he had already done quite a few things with Soori and how he hid her from Y/N, thinking he had done that under the ruse of it being for her well-being. 

He had /always/ known Y/N was in love with him, he was just too stupid to appreciate it. He explained how he took her for granted and basically treated her like a toy, even though he held the ‘best friend’ title. In his eyes, she was just overly nice and would do everything for anybody. 

He explained how she always did a lot of things for him, from cleaning up his bedroom, to buying him food even if she didn't have enough for herself, to getting him amazing gifts on his birthday and Christmas, to even writing papers for classes she didn't even have just for him to pass. 

Yoosung talked about how guilty he was over everything he did to her, especially for stabbing her in the back the way that he did. 

“And you know what?” Yoosung sighed, lowering his eyes to his socks. “I’m in love with her and she’s in love with someone else. I tried to ruin that because I’m selfish and I figured out who I wanted at the very last second.” 

“What am I supposed to feel for you Yoosung? Pity? Sympathy?” Ouch.. His mother was quick to fire at him. 

“No…” Yoosung’s tone was filled with heavy disappointment. 

“As your mother I cannot believe the words that came out of your mouth. I am greatly disappointed in you Yoosung! How dare you treat Y/N like a dirty rag?!” Her voice was stern but it grew louder. 

Yoosung knew that she was going to defend Y/N, but he didn't think she’d completely choose the girl over her own son. 

“But also as your mother, I am going to give you some advice.” Her voice had softened, her hand moving to hold her husband’s. “As disappointed as I am in you, I also understand you. So, what you need to do is leave Y/N alone. Let her be happy with someone like Jumin, you explained how happy she was around him, so let her be happy.”

Yoosung’s eyes still stared at his socks. 

“If you're not in love with Soori, end it with her. She isn't a good person anyways, you could do a million times better sweetie.” The woman paused. “Look at me when I am speaking to you.” Yoosung’s head quickly snapped up, locking his eyes on hers. 

“Y/N is an amazing girl and she deserves someone who loves her one hundred percent. Obviously that person is Jumin. Instead of trying to break them up, encourage them, because at the end of the day, no matter how hurt you are, you want what’s best for her.” 

Now it was his father’s turn to step in. “Listen son, what you need to do is thank Y/N for everything she’s ever done for you. You also need to man up and apologise to her in person, not over the phone. Also, making amends with the Han boy would be smart. You're young, you’re intelligent, and you're a good kid, don't ruin your life stressing over the fact that Y/N moved on. She's smart for finding someone to take very good care of her.” 

Yoosung didn't know why his parents were giving him this kind of advice, but he was going to take whatever he could get. 

“Yoosung listen to me,” Yoosung was listening as his father spoke again. “Love is like a cigarette burning at the tip of it, but quick to burn out. You let her love for you burn out instead of igniting it, now it’s just ashes that’ll blow away in the wind. Like a cigarette her love got her sick, but she never got sick of love itself. Jumin lit up a cigarette of her love, and he’s never going to let it burn out from that I understand. So, I hope you're listening to every word your mother and I have said.” 

“Thank you.” Yoosung got up to kiss his mother's cheek and nod at his father, who pulled him into a hug instead. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too.” 

-

Yoosung stepped out of the house to go to the grocery store (his mother gave him money to buy ingredients to make lunch and dinner). He kicked rocks as he walked down the sidewalk with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, what a loser. 

He sighed as he had couples surrounding him wherever he went. Maybe he should just run awat from his problems and study abroad somewhere.

{Come on Yoosung, get it together! What the hell's wrong with you?! You're acting like such a coward!} 

Yoosung approached the supermarket, grabbing a cart and making his way inside of the building. He took a deep breath as he thought he saw the back of Y/N's head, but exhaled as the woman turned around. 

{It was just a stranger with a similar haircut, nothing to get worked up about.}

Yoosung walked through the aisles slowly, carefully picking out the ingredients that his mother had asked for. Without looking, he accidentally rammed his cart into someone elses; He was looking at the rows of condiments. 

"I'm sorry that was my-" Yoosung looked up to lock eyes with Y/N. "Tha-That was my fault." 

Y/N rolled her eyes as she began to walk away, Yoosung quickly stepping infront of her cart. 

"Get the fuck out of my way, asshole. I won't hesitate to run you over." Her tone of voice made the male shiver. 

"Can you just listen to my apology please?"

"This is a grocery store, not a theatre. Let me get back to my shopping, I'm hungry and I want to make lunch as soon as possible." The girl huffed. "Save your dramatic antics for the stage."

"Please, just hear me out, I'll be quick."

The girl tapped her food impatiently before sighing. "Just... Just follow me to another aisle do we don't block anyone in this one."

Yoosung nodded and followed her to the makeup aisle near the pharmacy, Y/N felt defeated.

"Hurry up, Jumin, Liyin, and Luciel are waiting for me." She crossed her arms. 

"Listen Y/N, I had a long talk with my parents about everything that I've ever done to you. You and I both know how much they love you. Needless to say, they're beyond disappointed in me, and I don't blame them one bit. I accept full responsibility for everything that I've ever done to you, I truly am really sorry. I'm not the cute innocent saint everyone portrays me to be, obviously." Yoosung took in a deep breath. "I know very well that Jumin treats you like you deserve to be treated, that he gives you lots of love and care and support and everything that you always desired. I'm genuinely happy that you found someone who loves you more than anything in the world, it's a beautiful thing. I really do hope that you guys can stay happy together forever, and I'm ready to leave your life if you want me to go. I am deeply sorry for neglecting you, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry that you fell in love with me." 

Yoosung felt breathless after that speech, thank God nobody else had heard him. The air felt thick as Y/N stayed silent, processing Yoosung's apology. 

"No." Y/N's voice was barely audible.

"Huh?"

"No, I don't want you to leave." Y/N sighed. "You're important to the RFA, so don't do anything stupid and leave."

"O-Okay..."

"It's gonna take me a while to forgive you, even longer to even trust you again. Thank you for apologising... I appreciate it. Anyways," The girl put her hands on the cart infront of her, moving it into the direction she wanted to go to. "I have to finish my grocery shopping." She began to walk past him, stopping just before she passed him completely. 

She didn't face Yoosung at all. "I'll see you at graduation." And with that the girl left, disappearing into an aisle. 

Yoosung was back at where he first started before he met her, miserable and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt expect to take such a long hiatus, but i am back ! i apologise to everyone for keeping u waiting for sooooo long !!! i want to also thank yall for being on this journey w me as readers, its been quite the ride. the fic will continue on for about 4 or 5 more chapters, i havent decided yet. again, thank you for reading my fic, it truly means the world to me. 
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoyed this chapter, yoosung is a big fucking dumbass n i wanna punch him in the throat w steel knuckles. jk he'd die but yall get the point lmaoooo
> 
> (also this is VERY loosely inspired by "cigarette" by offonoff x miso x tablo i used tablos rap for some lines sjsjsjjsjs)


End file.
